All I want is a Wife For Christmas
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Mark Calloway has to come up with A wife for A buisness deal, when he sees Trista Roberts, he thinks she will be perfect for the job. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

All I Want is A Wife For Christmas  
  
Trista Roberts- 23 year old woman, working at a grocery store as a clerk trying to make ends meet. Takes care of her sister 5 year old Megan, after her mother Abandoned her. Megan- Trista's 5 year old sister. Sweet girl, who is afraid of abandonment after her mother disappeared and left her on her on.  
  
Mark Calloway- Retired wrestler. Now owns a couple of manufacturing companies, Looking to buy a home furnishing Plant, but the one catch is the owner a family man, wont sell to a single man. Wants the company to go to a family to be run and passed down. Glen Jacobs- Mark's best friend and a wrestler. Comes up with a plan for Mark to get the company.  
  
John Reynolds- Owner of Reynolds Manufacturing Plant. Family man who wants to see his business go to someone who will love it and not see it as just a way to make money.  
  
Trista rushed down the street in the snow. She was running late. Not having a car didn't help. She walked everywhere or either took the bus. She was late to pick up Megan. Mrs. James there older neighbor watched Megan while she worked, but she didn't like to take advantage of the older woman by being late all the time. The woman refused to take money, so Trista bought Mrs.James extra items that she couldn't afford on a fixed income. Mrs. James seemed tickled when Trista would bring her cookies or cake. Trista didn't know what she would do without her. But Trista was living on the edge from month to month barely making ends meet. The job situation was bad here and Trista knew she was lucky to have the job she did as a checkout clerk. Trista dashed across the snow covered street to her old apartment building. She opened the door to the building and was grateful for the warm air that hit her. She had walked the 7 blocks home from the store today as the buses were running slow because of the snow. She didn't have time to wait. Trista rushed up the stairs and knocked on Mrs. James door. The door opened and Mrs. James stood there smiling. She was short about 5"2 with Grey hair and twinkling blue eyes. "Hello Trista deer, you look frozen come in and have a cup of coffee" She said.  
  
Trista gratefully smiled and slipped in the apartment. She took off her to thin, too old coat and pulled off her cap. Her long Auburn hair fell to her waist. Trista was a beautiful girl. She was 5"5 with long almost red hair. She had brown eyes which were striking with her hair color. She had a too slim figure really from not eating right and all the work and walking she had to do. Mrs. James was always telling her she was to thin. But her first priority was Megan and making sure she ate right. Trista figured Megan had been trough enough with there sorry mother. She wanted to take good care of her unlike there mother. "TRISTA!" Megan yelled launching herself in Trista's arms.  
  
Trista hugged her tight for a moment then set her down. Megan was a beautiful child. She had red curly hair that framed her beautiful face, Deep green eyes and freckles just like Trista's.  
  
"Was you a good girl today for Mrs. James?" Trista asked.  
  
"Uhh Huh." Megan said seriously. Much to serious for a child her age.  
  
"Now Trista, Megan is always an angel." Mrs James said bringing a cup of steaming Coffee to Trista.  
  
Trista took it gratefully. The warmth was wonderful. "Im sorry im late, the bus was late so I walked." Trista said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Trista that's no problem, I told you I don't mind keeping Megan." Mrs James said. "I know, but I feel like im taking advantage of you." Trista said.  
  
"Honey, Megan brings me a lot of joy, and its been a long time since I felt useful. You and Megan are like family." Mrs James said hugging Trista.  
  
Trista felt her eyes tear up. Why couldn't her mother have been like this. Mrs. James pulled back. "Megan drew you some Christmas picture today . Megan get them and show them to your sister" Mrs James said smiling.  
  
Megan went to the little coffee table and brought the pictures over to Trista. Trista smiled a she took them. One was of Santa Clause on the roof and the other a bright Christmas Tree. "There beautiful Honey." Trista said.  
  
"Trista can we go see Santa?" Megan asked.  
  
"Sure Honey, Im off tomorrow, we'll bundle up and walk down the Lagan's department store. He's going to be there. "Megan smiled one of her rare smiles and went to set down in front of the TV.  
  
A worried frown marred Trista's features. She knew what Megan wanted. It was a beautiful doll she had seen at Logan's. It eat ,wet and drank and talked. The doll was 60 dollars and there was no way Trista could afford that, she would be lucky if she made the rent this month.  
  
"Don't worry Trista you'll find a way ,Its Christmas." Mrs James said. Trista tried to smile. If only that was true.  
  
Mark slammed down the phone and cursed. "Damn!." He shouted.  
  
"What's the problem." Glen his best friend asked.  
  
"That damn John Reynolds. I want That company. But he insists on meeting my wife and family first." Mark said flopping down in a chair. Glen was visiting Mark for the next two weeks over the Christmas holidays.  
  
"Excuse me if im wrong but your divorced." Glen said. Mark sighed. "Mr. Reynold wants a family man to buy his company, so I told him I was married, no big deal right?" Mark said. "Uhh Huh." Glen said.  
  
"Well he wants to come over and visit during the holidays and get to know me and my family before he commits to sell." Mark said.  
  
"My My what a mess you made." Glen said laughing.  
  
"This is not funny Glen." Mark said.  
  
"Well buddy just hire you a wife." Glen said.  
  
"This is no time for jokes, I wnat that company." Mark said frowning at Glen  
  
"Who's joking? Hire a actress for a couple of day." Glen said.  
  
Mark scratched his goatee, it was and idea, he would have to give it some thought. Glen you may just be on to something." Mark said grinning. 


	2. chapter 2

Trista smiled as she watched Megan on Santa's lap. She was a little shy at first, but now she was sitting there chattering away. The store was warm and filled with Christmas decorations. It was almost enough to put Trista in a Christmas spirit. Then she thought about how she was going to get the money for the doll Megan wanted and felt her spirits drop. She sighed. She had Two weeks to figure something out.  
  
"Im ready." Megan said running up to her grabbing her hand.  
  
"Okay Honey. Lets go to the restaurant and get some hot chocolate." Trista said smiling.  
  
"With whipped cream?" Megan asked.  
  
"Of course." Trista said laughing.  
  
They walked through the crowded store to the little in store restaurant Trista looked at the people throwing everything in site in there carts and felt a moments jealously, then waved it off. She should be grateful that she had Megan and they had enough to eat and a place to stay.  
  
They sat down at a small table and Trista ordered hot chocolate for both of them.  
  
Mark walked in Logan's and headed for the restaurant He needed something warm to drink. Glen was following him laughing  
  
"Shut the hell up Glen or I will kick your ass right here." Mark growled.  
  
"Sorry man, cant help it that was funny." Glen said still cracking up.  
  
"How he hell was I supposed to know that was a prostitute service, I mean the add said hire an actress." Mark growled getting pissed agin.  
  
"That would have been hilarious. Im sure a hooker would make a real good impression on Reynolds." Glen said grinning.  
  
"Shut the hell up." Mark snapped.  
  
Glen just grinned and shut up.  
  
Mark sat down at a table and Glen plopped down across from him.  
  
They ordered Coffee and big pieces of Apple Pie topped with Ice cream.  
  
As they waited for there food they talked.  
  
"So What's the plan now?" Glen asked. "I don't know, I have to find someone and soon." Mark said.  
  
"Trista , can I go get a piece of gum out of that big gum ball machine?" Megan asked.  
  
"Sure." Trista said.  
  
She fished a quarter out of her purse and handed it to Megan.  
  
"Now I can see you from here. Go get a piece and come straight back." Trista said. "Okay." Megan said and happily skipped away.  
  
Megan hummed as she skipped toward the gum ball machine. It had been a good day and she was happy. She was so glad she had come to live with Trista. She was the best sister anyone could have. Sometimes Megan pretended that Trista was her mommy instead of her sister. She really wished she was. Megan wasn't really watching where she was going and suddenly tripped and fell towards a table.  
  
Mark cursed as something jarred his arm and his coffee went flying all over him.  
  
He looked down and seen a tumble of red curls and green eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Dammit kid you need to watch where your going." Mark bellowed.  
  
Megan looked up at the huge man, he had short Auburn hair and green eyes. He eyes went wide at the site of all the scarey looking tattoos on his arm. He was scarey. She took a deep breath and burst into tears.  
  
"Jackass your scaring her." Glen hissed at him.  
  
Glen stooped down and helped the little girl up.  
  
"Are you alright Honey? Don't cry his bark is worse than his bite." Glen said patting her shaking shoulders.  
  
Megan looked up into Glen's blue eyes.  
  
"IIIIM SSSSORRRY." She sobbed.  
  
"Aww sweetie. It's okay." Glen said trying to calm her down.  
  
Mark was feeling pretty much like a heel for yelling at the kid and making her cry but he wasn't good with kids. They didn't seem to like him. "Megan are you okay?" Trista said putting her arms around Megan and pulling her close..  
  
She glared at Mark. She had seen the whole thing. He didn't have to yell at Megan, he had scared her to death.  
  
"I think she's fine Maam. My friend here just scared her by growling at her." Glen said.  
  
Trista looked at Glen and smiled a little. He had helped Megan up and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Thank you, she is very shy and your friend scared her by snapping at her." Trista said turning to glare at Mark again.  
  
"Well lady maybe you should watch your kid and things like this wouldn't happen." Mark said  
  
"I was watching her!" Trista said raising her voice.  
  
"Not good enough." Mark said.  
  
Mark was enjoying getting a rise out of her. She was a beautiful girl and even more so with her face flushed in anger.  
  
"Hey it was just an accident , no big deal." Glen said trying to make peace.  
  
Trista turned Megan toward Mark.  
  
"Sweetie apologize for running into him and we'll go." Trista said gently.  
  
Megan looked at Mark fearfully her bottom lip trembling.  
  
"Im sorry." She said in a low voice.  
  
Mark felt bad about scaring her but wasn't sure what to say to her.  
  
Glen stepped in and kneeled down to the little girls level.  
  
"Honey its all right, okay." He said smiling at her.  
  
Megan liked him, he was nice and pretty eyes.  
  
"Okay." Megan said giving him a smile.  
  
"Well now aren't you a beauty when you smile?" Glen said drawing another shy smile from her.  
  
Trista smile. He was so nice unlike his idiot friend.  
  
Glen handed her a candy cane from his pocket.  
  
Megan grinned . "Thank you sir." She said.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie." Glen said.  
  
"We have to go. Thank you and again Im sorry." Trista said taking Megan's hand.  
  
Glen smiled as he watched them go.  
  
He sat down and looked at Mark. "No wonder you cant keep a wife." Glen said.  
  
"Oh go to hell." Mark muttered.  
  
"Well You really blew it." Glen said grinning.  
  
"What the hell ya talking about?" Mark asked.  
  
"Did you see that kid?" Glen asked.  
  
"Yea so?" Mark said.  
  
"She could be yours, red hair, green eyes, yep she could pass for yours and her Mom was pretty nice to look at." Glen said.  
  
"Your crazy, That girls probably married." Mark said.  
  
"No wedding ring." Glen said smirking.  
  
" I cant just ask someone off the street to play my wife." Mark said.  
  
"All she could say was no, you don't have any thing to lose, besides you could pay her a nice little sum , probably help her out, a single mother at Christmas could probably use the money. And she looks sweet and proper, just the way a wife should look." Glen said.  
  
Mark thought for a minute and then jumped up and took off to look for her.  
  
Glen got up and followed with a big grin on his face. He had the feeling Mark was going to get more than he bargained for. 


	3. chapter 3

Trista pulled Megan's toboggan on her head and kissed her nose.  
  
"You Okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Megan said eating her candy cane.  
  
Trista was glad she seemed to gotten over being yelled at by that jerk.  
  
"Hey Lady wait a minute!"  
  
Trista turned to see the tattooed giant following her.  
  
What now she thought.  
  
Mark stopped short of her standing at the door to the store.  
  
"Look can we talk for a minute?" Mark asked.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about." Trista said and grabbed Megan's hand and turned to go out the door.  
  
"Please just for a minute." Mark said.  
  
Trista looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"Okay. What?" she asked.  
  
Just then Glen walked up. "Why don't me and this little angel look at the toys while you and Mark Talk." Glen said smiling at Megan.  
  
"Can I Trista?'" Megan asked.  
  
Trista hesitated she didn't know these men. "Listen, we'll be right there I wont leave your site, I promise." Glen said pointing toward the dolls.  
  
"Well Okay, but stay where I can see you." Trista said.  
  
"Yes Maam." Glen said and took Megan's hand and they walk ed over to look at dolls.  
  
"Okay What?" Trista said.  
  
"Well I have a business proposition for you. You see I am wanting to buy this company, a manufacturing plant, but the man who owns it wont sell it to anyone but a family man, you know married, kids the whole nine yards." Mark said.  
  
"And...." Trista said impatiently.  
  
"Well the problem is im not married no kids. I want to hire you for two weeks to act like my wife and pretend the kids mine." Mark said.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Trista said.  
  
"No I just want this company." Mark said.  
  
"Listen MR. That besides being the most dishonest thing I ever heard of, theirs no way I would do that. You just got through scaring my little sister half to death, do you think I would spend two weeks with you?" Trista asked.  
  
"I would pay you, well." Mark said smiling.  
  
"Money is not everything." Trista said even though it was very tempting, she sure could use some extra money.  
  
"One Thousand dollars." Mark said.  
  
Trista gasped. God what she could do with that money.  
  
"I cant I have a job, I cant just quit." Trista said.  
  
"Where do you work?" Mark asked.  
  
"Brewers Grocery." Trista said.  
  
Mark snorted.  
  
"Not much of a job to worry about." Mark said.  
  
"Well Mr. High and Mighty, I happen to need that job whether you thinks its important or not." Trista fired back.  
  
Mark looked down at the feisty little girl. God but she was pretty.  
  
"Ill make you a deal. When this is done, Ill give you a job at one of my plants, the money is way better, you end up with a better job than the one you got and a thousand dollars richer.  
  
Tritsa's mind was spinning. This was the chance of a life time for her and Megan. She couldn't afford to turn it down.  
  
"Let's get something straight first Mr." Trista said.  
  
"The Names Mark Callaway." Mark said grinning.  
  
"Mr. Callaway, This is a busisness relationship only. I will have my own room." Trista said blushing.  
  
Mark started laughing.  
  
"Okay, by the way What's your name?" Mark said.  
  
"Trista Roberts." Trista said. "Well Trista, you don't have anything to worry about. You're a little young for my taste and a little to skinny, business only." Mark said smiling.  
  
"Ohh your impossible." Trista fumed.  
  
"What's wrong Darlin, you seem disappointed." Mark smirked at her.  
  
"So we have a deal, one thousand dollars and a better job." Mark asked holding out his hand.  
  
"Yes, a thousand a week." Trista said.  
  
"Come again." Mark asked frowning.  
  
"A thousand a week, two weeks, two thousand dollars." Trista said.  
  
"You little brat." Mark said.  
  
Trista just grinned.  
  
Mark grabbed her hand in his and shook it.  
  
"Deal." He snapped and dropped her hand.  
  
Trista had about stopped breathing when he touched her hand. It was warm and firm and just his touch had made her heart skip a beat. Get hold of yourself girl she thought.  
  
Just then Glen walked up with Megan.  
  
"So you guys talk." Glen asked.  
  
"Yes." Mark said.  
  
Glen smiled.  
  
"Can we see you girls home, Im sure you and Mark need to finalize some of the details." Glen said helpfully.  
  
"We did walk and its really cold out." Megan said hopefully.  
  
Glen smiled and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Well we cant have two beautiful girls out walking in the cold. Its settled." Glen said.  
  
Mark sighed, he needed to work out when she was coming out to the house and find out where she lived anyway. Trista followed Glen out of the store with Megan and Mark followed behind. He hoped he wasn't making a big mistake. 


	4. chapter 4

Mark drove the truck in silence and thought about all that had gone on tonight. They had taken Trista home. Mark was surprised at the apartment building They lived in. It wasn't the greatest neighborhood. They had worked out the details of the deal they had struck. Trista and Megan would be coming over to stay in tree days. They would stay till Christmas until the deal was sighed by him and Reynolds, Then he would pay Trista give her a job and her and her sister would be on there way. He wondered why Trista was raising her sister, but considering how Trista felt about him, he didn't figure she would want him prying into her personal life. And Hell Megan looked at him like he was the Devil incarnate. Mark sighed. He only had to deal with them two weeks he could do it.  
  
"What's wrong Buddy?" Glen asked from the passenger side of the truck.  
  
"She lives in a dump." Mark said.  
  
"Well yea, but its clean and you can tell she has made it into a home for her and Megan, think what she could do with a place if she had the money to do it." Glen said.  
  
Mark had to agree. Trista had the apartment looking very nice. It had a warm homey feeling.  
  
"Glen what if the kids trips up and forgets to call me daddy in front of Reynolds?" Mark said. He couldn't imagine Megan ever calling him daddy of her own free will.  
  
Glen sighed and leaned back. "You worry way to much Mark." Glen said. Mark didn't answer.  
  
He figured he better do some worrying because things like this could really ruin his plans. He would have to tell Trista to have a good talk with Megan about not slipping up.  
  
Trista sat on her couch in the little apartment thinking about everything that had happened tonight. She was hoping this all wasn't a big mistake. Trista sighed and sipped her tea. Tomorrow she would have to explain all this to Megan. She hoped having to be around Mr. Tattoo didn't traumatize Megan. There was a knock at the door and Trista stood up and sat her cup down and went to answer it. "Trista dear, How did the meeting with Santa go?" Mrs. James asked smiling.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Trista said.  
  
Trista stood back to let Mrs. James In.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mrs. James asked looking worried.  
  
"Let me get some tea for you. I got a long story to tell you." Trista said.  
  
Megan lay in her bed. It was quit now. Those two men must have left. She quietly rolled out of bed and got on her knees. She pressed her hands together and closed her eyes.  
  
"God its me Megan. I told Santa what I wanted for Christmas, but I figured I should tell you too, after all your the guy really in charge and all. All I really want is a family. I want Trista to be my mommy and I want a daddy and a house. You can skip the presents this year if ya just do this. Trista works to hard and she needs someone to help her and I need a daddy. That's all I want Amen." Megan said.  
  
Megan started to get up and then kneeled back down.  
  
"Ummm That man Mr. Jacobs seems real nice and I like him. I think he would make a good Daddy. And please Bless Trista and Mrs. James and Mr. Jacobs." Megan said.  
  
Megan though a minute and then added. "And bless that scary man too, maybe he just needs to get a nice Christmas present. I bet he hasn't got a good one before maybe that's why he so grumpy, maybe you can have Santa bring him one...Amen."  
  
Megan climbed back in the bed satisfied she had done all she could. She closed her eyes and fell sleep thinking about Christmas.  
  
"Go Head tell me Im awful." Trista said as she finished telling Mrs. James what happened.  
  
"Dear your not awful your doing what you have to do. This is meant to be. I have a feeling about this." Mrs. James said smiling.  
  
"But its dishonest." Trista said.  
  
"Well yes, but i have a feeling things will work out right and you really need the money, besides I was leaving in two days to visit my brother for Christmas and you wouldn't have anyone to keep Megan. See now you'll be with her no worries and a new job too. This is an opportunity Trista. You did the right thing." Mrs. James said.  
  
"You really think so?" Trista asked.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason dear, believe me." Mrs James said.  
  
Trista sighed.  
  
"Yes but this man Mr. Callaway. He's really awful." Trista said.  
  
"Oh I guess he's really ugly. Probably be hard to pretend you're his wife." Mrs. James said.  
  
"Uhh no, he's not ugly. In fact he's very attractive, its just he's not very nice." Trista said.  
  
"Oh I think maybe he just hasn't had to be nice for a long time. A couple of days with you and Megan and I bet he will turn over a new leaf." Mrs. James said.  
  
"Maybe." Trista said but she didn't believe it. She could imagine Mr. Callaway being nice to anyone.  
  
Mrs. James smiled as she looked at the worried look on Trista's face. She had a feeling this was just what Trisat needed. She didn't know why it was just a feeling. 


	5. chapter 5

Trista watched Megan as she ate her cereal. She was trying to figure out how to tell Megan what was going on.  
  
Trista sat down next to Megan.  
  
"Megan I have to talk to you about something." Trista said.  
  
Megan looked up at Trista.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Well Honey you remember Mr. Callaway from last night." Trista said.  
  
"Yea he yelled at me." Megan said.  
  
"Ummm yea, but I don't think he meant it." Trista said.  
  
Megan just looked at her.  
  
"Well he offered me a job for two weeks and then after that a permanent job at one of his factories." Trista said.  
  
"That's good, Right?" Megan asked.  
  
"Well yes, Im going to get paid a lot more money than at the store and I can get us a car and a better place to live." Trista said.  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"The thing is the job for the next two weeks is pretending." Trista said.  
  
"Pretending?" Megan asked.  
  
"Uhh yea. Me and you are going to pretend to be his family, Im going to pretend to be his wife and your going to pretend to be his little girl." Trista said.  
  
"Why?" Megan asked.  
  
"Well he wants to buy this business but he has to have a family to be able to buy it." Trista said trying to make it as simple as possible.  
  
"That's lying." Megan said.  
  
"Megan we really need the money and I need that job so I can take care of you. Its not hurting anyone I wouldn't do it if it was. But we need this opportunity. I know you don't like Mr. Callaway, but please just try to be nice to him and Im sure he'll be nice to you." Trista said.  
  
"Will Mr. Jacobs be there?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes, he's staying with Mr. Callaway." Trista said.  
  
"Okay then Ill help you and Ill be nice to Mr. Callaway." Megan said.  
  
"Great Honey, this is a new start for us, I have a good feeling about this." Trista said.  
  
Megan smiled so did she. Mr. Jacobs would be there to, it was perfect. She just knew that Trista and Mr Jacobs would fall in love and get married.  
  
Trista was surprised Megan was taking it this well, but why ask for trouble, just be glad she was cooperating.  
  
Trista had a busy day. She had went to the store and explained to her boss she wouldn't be back that she had found a better job. He was very understanding and Trista was glad. She had appreciated the job it had help her to survive.  
  
Next she called Mr. Callaway and told him she needed to talk to him. They agreed to meet at her apartment that afternoon. When Mark got there he was apprehensive. He thought maybe Trista was going to back out.  
  
Mark knocked on the door and waited.  
  
Trista opened the door and stood looking at him.  
  
Damn if he didn't look better every time she saw him. She shook her head and tried to get those thoughts out of her head.  
  
"Your not backing out are you?" Mark blurted out.  
  
"Uhh no, come in." Trista said.  
  
She didn't really want to do this but she had no choice.  
  
Mark followed her in and wondered what this was all about.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Trista asked.  
  
"No thanks What's up?" Mark asked coming straight to the point.  
  
Trista sat down on the couch.  
  
"Umm well. I need to change part of our agreement." Trista started.  
  
"I thought we came to terms last night, why change anything?" Mark asked standing over her. She was really squirming and Mark was enjoying it. She seemed very uncomfortable.  
  
She was a pretty little thing Mark though as he watched her.  
  
"Would you mind sitting down, I cant think with you towering over me like that." Trista snapped.  
  
"Getting to am I?" Mark smirked at her.  
  
Trista gave him a cutting look and he lowered his big frame on the couch next to her.  
  
This was worse he was so big he was pressed right next to her, now she couldn't think at all.  
  
"So what do ya want to change?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well I need to change the agreement about when I get the money..I need to.." Trista began but Mark cut her off.  
  
"No way, you don't get a penny till the two weeks are up." Mark snapped at her.  
  
"Do you think im stupid. I give you the money and you never show up." Mark said.  
  
"Mr. Callaway Im not a thief." Trista snapped fire flashing in her eyes.  
  
"No way girl, the agreement stands." Mark said getting up.  
  
"But..." Trista began only to be cut off again.  
  
" I said no." Mark bellowed and got up.  
  
He headed toward the door.  
  
"Ill be here to pick you up day after tomorrow 9 am sharp." He said and walked out of the apartment slamming the door.  
  
Trista sank back on the couch. She was angry but also upset. She had no money for Christmas for Megan all she had wanted if he had let her finish was a couple of hundred to spend on Megan for a nice Christmas.  
  
What was she going to do? She felt tears prick her eyes as hopelessness set in on her. Trista was heartbroken all she wanted was to make this a nice Christmas for Megan. She put her head on the side of the couch and cried her heart out.  
  
Mark was to his truck when he realized he had left his keys on the table in Trista's apartment. He turned and headed back. He didn't want to deal with her again right now, but he had to have his keys. He decided to just slip in and get them maybe she wouldn't notice and he could avoid another encounter with her. He walked in and the first thing he saw was Trista with her head down on the couch crying her eyes out. Mark swallowed hard. He had upset her and made her cry. He felt bad he didn't mean to make her cry. "Yeaa bonehead maybe you should have heard her out." He told himself.  
  
Mark walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
Trista looked up and was horrified, that's all she needed was him laughing at her, but he want laughing.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked through her tears.  
  
"I forgot my keys." Mark said looking at her tear filled eyes and feeling like a world class ass.  
  
"Well get them and get out." Trista snapped.  
  
"What do you need the money for?" Mark asked.  
  
"I just need a couple hundred up front not all of it, if you had just listened." Trista said angry again.  
  
Mark didn't say anything. He felt bad he should have listened earlier.  
  
" I just need enough to get Megan some Christmas presents." Trista said embarrassed at having to reveal how broke she was.  
  
Mark realized he had embarrassed her making her ask like this, he should have just gave her the money earlier and not asked questions.  
  
"That's fine, Ill make you out a check when I pick you up Thursday." Mark said.  
  
Trista looked at him in surprise. He was going to giver her the money just like that.  
  
"Stop your crying now, I cant stand bawling females." Mark said gruffly and stood up.  
  
Instead of snapping at him. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She said simply.  
  
That undid Mark completely and made him feel like the worlds biggest heel.  
  
"Don't Thank me, your going to earn that money. I hope you're a real good actress." Mark said and turned and headed toward the door.  
  
Trista said nothing. He was a hard man, but not quite as hard as he acted.  
  
"Remember 9 sharp Thursday morning." Mark said and walked out the door.  
  
Trista sat there for a moment and then wiped her eyes and got up. She had a lot of packing to do, she had better get to it. She wondered if she could co-exist two weeks with that man. He was right she hoped her acting skills were up to par, it was going to be a task to act like a loving wife to him. 


	6. chapter 6

Trista ran around her apartment making sure she had everything packed. She went through the bedrooms making sure she had got everything they would need for a two week stay.  
  
"Trista." Megan called form the living room.  
  
Trista went in to see what Megan needed.  
  
"Yes Honey." Trista said.  
  
"Mrs James is leaving tomorrow." Megan said looking close to tears.  
  
Mrs. James put her arm around Megan.  
  
"Yes dear but ill be back before you know it." Mrs. James said  
  
" I know, But im going to miss you." Megan said.  
  
"Megan Im going to miss you too, Ill bring you something back Okay?' Mrs. James said.  
  
"Well Okay, but you got to promise to come back." Megan said.  
  
"I promise Honey." Mrs. James said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Trista watched them. Poor Megan was scared to death of losing Mrs. James or anyone she loved for that matter. Her mother had went off and left her. She had been alone for 5 days in that rathole apartment before a neighbor had heard her crying and called the police. Social services had contacted her and wanted to know if she would be willing to take Megan. Trista hadn't seen her sister since Megan was an infant. Their mother had took off with her when she was just a baby and Trista hadn't been able to find them. Trista went to get her right away and Megan had been with her ever since. Megan had been so quite when she had first come to Trista. But she had improved greatly in the year and a half Trista had her. But at times like these, Trista could see the old fear in her eyes.  
  
"Megan Mrs. James will be back sweetie. She has to go visit her family." Trista said hugging her sister.  
  
"Okay." Megan said.  
  
"Megan I have to go, but ill see you two in about two weeks." Mrs. James said.  
  
Mrs James hugged both of them and told them bye.  
  
Megan watched her out the window as she got in a cab.  
  
"Honey, she will be back." Trista said coming up beside her.  
  
Just then they saw Mr. Callaway's truck pull up.  
  
Mark got out and then Glen got out from the passenger side. "Look its Mr. Jacobs." Megan said jumping up and down.  
  
Trista smiled. Megan really liked him.  
  
Megan ran to the door and opened it and smiled as Glen walked up t o the door.  
  
"Hey Mr. Jacobs." Megan said.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Glen said smiling.  
  
"Call me Glen Okay?" Glen told her.  
  
Megan looked at Trista and Trista nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Okay Glen." Megan said.  
  
Glen stepped in the apartment and said hi to Trista.  
  
Mark came in behind Glen.  
  
Megan took a deep breath.  
  
"Hello Daddy." She said Looking scared to death.  
  
Mark was taken aback and Glen just grinned, it wasn't to often he seen his friend speechless.  
  
"Uhh Trista said I should call you that all the time so I don't slip up around anyone else." Megan said looking a little scared of him.  
  
Mark looked down at her.  
  
"That will be fine." He said and walked over to Trista.  
  
"Good idea." He said.  
  
Trista just nodded.  
  
"Let's get your stuff and we''ll head on out to my house." Mark said.  
  
Glen and Mark grabbed all there stuff and loaded it on the back of the truck. Megan and Trista followed them down to the truck.  
  
"Door locked?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yes." Trista said.  
  
Megan was checking out the truck. It had a double cab. Then she got and idea and grinned. She walked over to Mark and tugged on his pant leg.  
  
"Yea." Mark asked looking down at her.  
  
"Daddy, can I set up front with you?" Megan asked.  
  
"Well sure. I guess." Mark said.  
  
Megan grinned and went back to the truck.  
  
Now Trista would have to set next to Glen, maybe they would start to like each other.  
  
"Trista, Im going to set up front with Daddy." Megan said grinning.  
  
"Okay Megan." Trista said. She was kind of surprised that Megan wanted to but as long as it made her happy she wasn't going to question it.  
  
They got there stuff loaded and Trista climbed in the back and then Glen in beside her. Trista watched Mark lift Megan up in the front seat and fasten her seat belt. Then he got on and they were on there way.  
  
"So How long have you had Trista living with you?" Glen asked.  
  
"About a year." Trista said.  
  
"How did that come about?" Glen asked. He noticed the look on Trista's face and wish he hadn't asked.  
  
Megan had also heard the question. She didn't like thinking about her life before Trista. It always upset her.  
  
"Umm, my mother couldn't handle raising a child, so I just took over." Trista said not wanting to go into detail.  
  
Megan closed her eyes up front not wanting to remember her mother at all. Mark looked over at her and seen the little girl was getting upset. Seems the talk about her mother bothered her. He wondered why.  
  
"Megan why don't you turn on the radio and find some music. Mark suggested hoping to take her mind off what was upsetting her.  
  
Megan looked over at him.  
  
"Can I?" she asked looking unsure.  
  
"Yea sure." Mark said.  
  
Glen had decided to drop the subject since Trista didn't seem to want to talk about it.  
  
"I guess I better fill you in on the details of your and Mark's marriage so you don't get mixed up." Glen said.  
  
"Okay." Trista said.  
  
"Well you and Mark met 6 years ago while he was still wrestling. You came to a show and saw him backstage. Your eyes met and you fell in love on the spot. Married 3 months later in a private ceremony and then along came Megan." Glen said smiling.  
  
"Where did we met , I mean what city?" Trista asked.  
  
"Right here in Houston." Glen said.  
  
"Okay I think I can remember that" Trista said.  
  
The rest of the drive was pretty much quite except for the music Megan had turned on.  
  
"Wow, look Trista." Megan said.  
  
They were pulling into a long driveway.  
  
Trista looked at the huge house and she couldn't believe it. It was like a house straight out of a fairy tale. The yard was beautiful with Trees and shrubs and flower gardens. The house was huge Two stories and brick. The front porch was glasses in and it had a place where you could eat or just sit. It had a porch swing. It was breathtaking.  
  
To Megan and Trista it looked like a castle.  
  
"Do you really live here?" Megan asked Mark.  
  
"Yes." Mark said not understanding the fuss.  
  
"All by yourself?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yea." Mark answered.  
  
"Wow your lucky." Megan said.  
  
"Wait till you see the inside Kid." Glen said grinning.  
  
Megan practically was bouncing in her seat eager to see the rest.  
  
"Mark get a move on before she bounces out of the truck." Glen said laughing.  
  
Trista smiled, Megan was very eager. Maybe this would be good for her.  
  
"Alright Then , lets get a move on." Mark said.  
  
Trista sighed and looked out the window. This castle was going to be her home for the next two weeks. Then she looked at Mark, and he was going to be her prince. She almost laughed out loud at that thought. She sighed and let Glen help her out of the truck. She just hoped this whole thing didnt backfire in her face. 


	7. chapter 7

Trista and Megan an hour later were tired after Mark had practically showed them the whole house. Megan was full of wonder at the indoor heated pool and the huge kitchen. The large dining room and gym with a wrestling ring. They ended up in the large living room. It was done in wood tones and it had a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall and a huge fireplace. Large sofas scattered about the room and a large bay window with a view of the woods. It was breathtaking.  
  
"Trista have you ever seen such a beautiful house?" Megan asked in wonder.  
  
"No I haven't." Trista answered.  
  
Megan wondered over to look at the tree That was in front of the window.  
  
"Its Ugly." Megan said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mark asked looking a little peeved.  
  
Trista had to agree. It was one of those fake silver ones with just lights on it. It wasn't exactly Christmasy.  
  
"Well I like it fine." Mark said plopping down on his couch.  
  
"Well I don't. Santa wont come if you don't put up a real tree." Megan said stubbornly.  
  
"I have to agree with Megan that thing is ugly." Glen said laughing.  
  
"See." Megan said looking at Mark.  
  
"Well to bad ,it stays." Mark said.  
  
"I want a real tree." Megan said.  
  
"Megan calm down, Ill get you a small one for your room." Trista said.  
  
"Promise." Megan said looking worried.  
  
"I promise." Trista said pulling Megan to her side for a hug.  
  
"Speaking of rooms. Ill show you to your rooms." Mark said getting up.  
  
"Im going to call Sandy." Glen said heading for the phone.  
  
Trista and Megan followed Mark up the stairs.  
  
"Who's Sandy?" Megan asked.  
  
"Glen's fiancee. He staying here till she gets home. She's a model and she working right now. When she gets home Glen will fly out to meet her." Mark said.  
  
"WHAT?" Megan yelled.  
  
Trista and Mark both turned and looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Trista asked.  
  
"Nothing." Megan said.  
  
All her plans were ruined. She was sure Glen was the one, now what? She wondered.  
  
Mark stopped in front of a door and opened it.  
  
"Megan you can stay in here." Mark said.  
  
Megan stepped in the room and gasped. It was beautiful. It was done in Pink and had a beautiful canopy bed. It had its own bathroom. It had a Tv and a stereo. Megan loved it.  
  
"This is great..Thank you Ma......I mean daddy." Megan said.  
  
"Your welcome." Mark said.  
  
"Come on Trista, ill show you your room." Mark said.  
  
Trista followed him down the hall a little ways to another door. She steeped in as Mark opened it. It was very beautiful done in blues and yellows. It had a balcony with a beautiful view. A large bed in the center of the room and a large TV.  
  
"Thank you, its very nice." Trista said.  
  
"Your welcome. My room is across the hall, if you need anything." Mark said.  
  
"Okay thanks. Im going to go check on Megan and then take a little nap, Im kinda tired." Trista said.  
  
"Don't worry about Megan, Ill get her and take her back down, Glen will keep her entertained. I have a game system downstairs, Im sure she'll like playing with Glen." Mark said.  
  
"Well if your sure." Trista said.  
  
Mark was gazing down out her thinking how pretty she was. Her auburn hair was a little messy, which he thought made her look even more beautiful. She did look tired.  
  
"Ill have some dinner ready when you get up." Mark said.  
  
"You cook?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yea don't look so shocked, nothing gourmet, but we wont starve." Mark said.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Trista said.  
  
Mark shrugged.  
  
"Get some rest." he said and headed back down the hall.  
  
Mark walked in the door way and found Megan sitting on the bed watching TV.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Yea kinda." Megan said.  
  
"Come on ,Ill fix you a snack while Glen plays video games with you." Mark said.  
  
"Okay." Megan said hopping off the bed.  
  
Mark studied her while they walked down stairs. She could pass for his kid. She was a very beutiful girl like her sister.  
  
They walked in the living room and Glen was stretched out on the couch.  
  
"Get your lazy ass up Glen." Mark said.  
  
Glen laughed and set up.  
  
"You said a cuss word. Your bad." Megan said.  
  
"Yea Mark your bad." Glen said about to fall off the couch laughing.  
  
"Ass is not a cuss word Megan, it's a descriptive word." Mark said  
  
"Really?" Megan asked looking skeptical.  
  
"Really , Glen get the games out and find something Megan wants to play.  
  
"Okay." Glen said .  
  
He went over to the cabinet under the TV and pulled out a game system. "What do you want to play?" Glen asked.  
  
"Umm I don't know. You pick." Megan said.  
  
"Okay we'll play wrestling." Glen said putting the game in and handing her a controller.  
  
Megan sat down beside Glen and he showed her how to play.  
  
They had a lot of fun and soon she had the hang of it and was beating him.  
  
"You're a fast learner." Glen said.  
  
"Glen, are you really getting married?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yea, why?" Glen asked.  
  
"Well I was kinda hoping you might like Trista." Megan said looking down.  
  
"Megan your sister is very nice, but im in love with my girlfriend. Im sure Trista will meet some one and fall in love someday." Glen said.  
  
" I was just kinda hoping, well I mean, I wanted you to be my daddy." Megan said looking sad.  
  
Glen set his controller down and pulled Megan to his side.  
  
"Honey..anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter, really, I know I would, But well we can be friends right?" Glen said.  
  
Megan looked up at Glen with those big green eyes.  
  
"Yea." She said smiling up at him.  
  
"Good, and you know what, I bet your going to have a daddy anytime soon. Ya know its Christmas and well miracles happen, Huh?" Glen said.  
  
"Well I think you might be right. I asked Santa for a daddy and a home for Christmas. So I bet I get one." Megan said.  
  
Mark walked in and told Megan to come to the kitchen and eat her sandwich.  
  
Glen looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ya know Megan you may just be right." Glen said  
  
Glen watched her follow Mark to the kitchen. Maybe just maybe this was meant to be. 


	8. chapter 8

Trista woke up with a start and set up. She looked around, not knowing  
at first where she was. She sighed and set back when she remembered  
where she was. Then she jumped up again. Here it was her first day  
here and she falls to sleep and leaves Mark to entertain Megan. He  
would be mad. She glanced at the clock and realized she had been  
asleep for two hours. She went in the bathroom and through some water  
on her face and headed downstairs.  
  
Trista walked in the living room and smiled. Megan was sitting on the floor with Glen playing video games. Mark was on the phone in the corner.  
  
"Hey Guys. What are you doing?" Trista asked sitting down beside them.  
  
"Playing wrestling and Megan is kicking my butt." Glen said laughing.  
  
Trista laughed. They were so cute sitting on the floor, Glen was like a big kid himself.  
  
Mark got off the phone and came over. He looked at Trista, she looked so cute, she still had a sleepy look in her eyes and her hair was more than a little mussed.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, hope your hungry." Mark said.  
  
"Yes I am." Trista said. She hadn't ate breakfast that morning and she was starved.  
  
"Good. I was talking to John Reynolds on the phone. He's coming into town on Sunday. He's coming for dinner. We have two days to get you really familiar with the house and for you to get our story straight, I don't want any mistakes." Mark said.  
  
Trista looked up at Mark. His green eyes were so intense. She could get lost in them.  
  
Glen looked over and grinned the two of them were staring at each other like lovesick puppies.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Callaway, I wont mess up." Trista said.  
  
"Forget the Mr. Callaway. My name is Mark, start using it." Mark said.  
  
"Glen pay attention, im kicking your ass." Megan said.  
  
"Megan Roberts, you know better than to use words like that." Trista said.  
  
"That's not a cuss word, Trista, it's a descriptive word." Megan said.  
  
Mark was looking very guilty sitting on the couch, he didn't know Megan would take his words to heart. Trista would have a cow.  
  
"Oh really. Well you get your descriptive little self right up to your room, now." Trista said.  
  
"Butt Trista...." Megan started.  
  
"Now missy....you know better." Trista said.  
  
Glen looked at Mark sitting there looking guilty as sin. Boy was he in for it.  
  
Megan got up with her lip stuck out.  
  
"Daddy said it wasn't a cuss word." Megan said.  
  
Trista turned a glare on Mark.  
  
"Oh he did did he?" Trista asked.  
  
"Listen, I didn't know she was going to repeat it." Mark said.  
  
"Megan your room now." Trista said.  
  
Megan walked slowly out of the room When she had started up the stairs Trista turned to Mark.  
  
"Ill thank you not to use that kind of language in front of her and then to tell her its all right to use it.  
  
"Listen here little girl. This is my house, Ill use any language I like. Your way to uptight. So she said a little cuss word, your overeating." Mark snapped.  
  
"No Im not, its not proper for a 5 year old to be saying words like that." Trista said getting more and more angry.  
  
"Okay you two, just chill out. Mark she's right chill with the big words in front of Megan its only two weeks. Trista its not the end of the world, just talk to her and explain why she shouldn't repeat every word she hears. Let's not make a mountain out of a molehill." Glen said.  
  
Trista took a deep breath. Glen was right. She was blowing this up because of mark.  
  
Mark calmed down. Glen was right. He could watch his mouth for two weeks.  
  
"Ok." They both said at the same time.  
  
"If you will set the table. Ill go get Megan and explain to her I was wrong." Mark said.  
  
Trista looked up at him and for the first time smiled.  
  
"Thanks."She said. Mark just nodded and went up the stairs.  
  
Glen watched Trista walk toward the kitchen. Yea it was love for sure he thought grinning.  
  
Mark walked into Megans room. She was sitting on the bed looking none to happy. Mark set down beside her.  
  
"Im sorry this is my fault. I shouldn't have told you it was alright to say that word." Mark said.  
  
Megan looked up at him.  
  
"Well I sorta knew better anyway. I just thought if you could say it I could too." Megan said.  
  
"Well Im going to try not to say those kind of words around you anymore, okay." Mark said.  
  
"Okay and I wont repeat them if you do." Megan said smiling.  
  
Mark looked at her and seen she had the same smile as her sister.  
  
"Deal." Mark said holding out his hand.  
  
Megan took it and they shook on it.  
  
"Now you ready for dinner? Mark asked.  
  
"Yes." Megan said getting up.  
  
Dinner was a noisy affair with mostly Glen and Megan doing the talking.  
  
"Trista can your drive?" Mark asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes." Trista said.  
  
"Well when ever you need to do your Christmas shopping. You can use one of my cars in the garage." Mark said.  
  
"Thank you I was going to do some errands tomorrow, if that's okay." Trista said. "That's fine, I have to work all day and Glen has to go to the next town over to do some promos for Vince. Ill leave the keys on the hall table in the foyer." Mark said.  
  
"Okay." Trista said.  
  
"Im through Trista." Megan said.  
  
"Okay. Im going to do the dishes and Then ill give you a bath, then its bedtime." Trista said.  
  
"Can I play with Glen until then?" Megan asked.  
  
"Okay id Glen wants to." Trista said.  
  
Glen laughed and picked up Megan.  
  
"Sure I want a rematch." Glen said carrying her out of the room.  
  
"You don't have to do the dishes." Mark said getting up.  
  
" I don't mind." Trista said gathering up the dishes.  
  
Mark helped get the dishes off the table and turned to hand a plate to Trista, his hand brushed hers and they both stopped.  
  
They started at each other both had felt there heart skip a beat when there hands touched.  
  
Mark broke the spell first.  
  
"Well if you have this im going to make some business phone call." Mark said.  
  
"Go ahead. Ill take care of this." Trista said turning to the sink.  
  
Mark looked at her for a moment and then turned and left.  
  
Trista just keep your mind on this is a job, he wouldn't be interested in you anyway  
  
She sighed and started doing the dishes.  
  
Mark sat in his study drinking a cold beer. The phone calls had been an excuse to get away from Trista. He was attracted to her no doubt, but she want the time you screwed and dumped. She would want more. No way was Mark getting in that kind of trap again, no way in hell. 


	9. Chapter 9

Trista cleaned up the breakfast dishes and put them up. She had a lot to do today and she had to figure out how to get the doll without Megan seeing.

Mark walked in the kitchen and seen the frown on her face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I''m trying to figure out how to get that doll for Megan without her seeing it. She still believes in Santa." Trista said.

"Well Glen will be back tonight. He can watch her and I will run to the mall or the shopping center with you. Wherever you want to go." He said.

"That would be great. Sure you don't mind and what about Glen? He might have plans." Trista said.

"No I don't mind and Glen don't have anything better to do..He wont mind." Mark said.

"Okay..Thanks." Trista said. She didn't want to be a imposition to Mark anymore than she had to.

"See ya tonight." He said as he left.

"Okay." she said.

"Megan come on." Trista called out.

"I'm coming." Megan said running into the kitchen.

"Ready." Trista asked holding out her hand.

"Sure." Megan said smiling as she took it.

* * *

Meagan was having fun at the mall. Trista decided to take her as a treat and they had lunch and went and looked at the toy store.

"Trista?" Megan said.

"yes Honey." She said.

"Do we have enough money to get Daddy and Glen something? She asked looking worried.

"Well depend on what you want to get." She said.

"I don't know." She said sighing.

"Well we have a little time. Christmas is a a week away." She said.

"I already asked Glen what daddy likes and he said he likes watches..says he collects all kinds. Maybe we can find him one." She said.

Trista took her to the jewelry store and looked at watches.

"I don't know there are so many." Meagan said.

"Ohh I see one he will like." Megan said suddenly.

Trista smiled. It was a care bear watch with Grumpy on it.

"That the one you want to get him.

"Yesss its perfect." Megan said bouncing up and down.

Trista got the watch and handed it to Megan. You can wrap it tonight in your room and put it under the tree.

Trista we have to get a good tree. That one daddy has is sooo ugly.

"Yes but he likes it." Trista said.

"Well find a small on for your room." Trista said.

* * *

"Come on Megan there must be some other tree you like.

They had already walked the lot three times, but Megan insisted she wanted the huge 15 foot tree and nothing else would do.

"Pleassssse Trista. It will look so pretty.

She looked at the excitement in Megan's eyes and couldn't say no. This was the first time she could really do something nice for her. Mark would just have to get mad and get over it.

"we need more decorations than what Daddy has." Megan piped in.

Trista added one one stop to her list. She was sure there would be hell to pay.

Megan and Trista stood back and looked at the tree. It looked beautiful. They had took down the silver monster and put the real tree up and spent the afternoon decorating it.

"Its the most beautiful tree I ever seen." Megan said.

Trista hugged her.

"Yes it is." She said.

Mark slammed in the front door. He had a rotten day. One of his the plants he owned had a major power outage that put him behind on order for at least a week.

He walked in the living room and stopped at the sight of the huge tree.

Trista turned and seen the look on his face.

"Megan go to you room." She said. She knew he was going to yell any second now and she didn't want Megan to be upset.

"But.." Megan started.

"Now." Trista said.

Megan scooted past Mark out of the room. But she stayed in the hallway. She seen that Mark was mad..she wanted to hear what was going on.

"Lady I told you no big tree..I told you I liked the tree I had and what the hell do you do..Just ignore me!" He yelled

"I know and I'm sorry..But Megan wanted the tree so bad. I just couldn't say no." She said backing up from him. He looked so mad.

"Dammit woman. I wont have you ignoring what I say. This is my damn house and i want the other tree back up NOW!" He yelled.

Mark felt something tugging at his hand and looked down to see Megan with tears rolling down her face.

"Don't yell at Trista..Yell at me. It was my fault. I begged her for the tree. Yell at me." Megan said crying harder and harder.

Trista moved forward to grab her but Mark bent down in front her all his anger had melted away.

"Don't be mad. You can even spank me if you want. But don't be mad at Trista its not her fault." She said.

"Honey, I'm sorry. You are not bad and i'm not going to spank you." He said pulling her to lay against his chest.

Megan wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shh now. I'm sorry I yelled at your sister. I had a bad day at work and took it out on you." He said patting her back.

Trista watched amazed how fast his anger had melted away.

Mark looked at Trista.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I shouldn't have took your tree down. I'm sorry too." She said.

"It was ugly as sin. Don't worry about it. The tree is beautiful." He said smiling.

"You really like it daddy?" Megan asked.

"Sure do darlin." He said smiling down at her.

"Megan why don't you go upstairs and wash up for dinner." Trista said.

Megan shocked Mark by kissing his cheek and then turning and running upstairs.

Mark stood up and looked at Trista. She looked beautiful in the glowing lights from the tree.

"I am really sorry for yelling and scaring Megan." He said.

Trista nodded. She could see he meant it.

"I'll go finish dinner." She said.

The door bell rang.

"I thought Glen had a spare key." Mark said going to open the door.

"Hello Mr. Calloway I was in town a few days early and thought I would stop by."

Mark about fell over.

"Uhh Mr. Reynolds come right in." Mark said.

"Trista honey..its Mr. Reynold. He is here early." Mark said.

Trista swallowed hard. It was show time.


	10. Chapter 10

Trista was stunned that Mr. Reynolds was here early.

Just then Glen came through the door.

"Whats up guys." He asked.

"Hey Glen. This is Mr. Reynolds. He is in town early." Mark said.

Glen eyes got wide. Uh oh he thought.

"Nice to meet you." Glen said shaking his hand.

"Glen is my best friend. He is visiting for the holidays." Mark said.  
"Please everyone, call me John." He said.

"Please stay for dinner. Its almost ready." Trista said.

"I'll go get Megan." Glen said heading upstairs. He needed to warn her it was showtime.

"Excuse me." Trista said heading for the kitchen.

Mark took John into the den to sit down.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mark asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine." John said settling himself on the sofa.

"Sorry to turn up on your doorstep. But i thought as long as I was here, I might as well drop in. I know I want to get this business concluded as quick as possible. I want to sell the company and I'm taking a nice long vacation." John said smiling.

"well that sounds good to me to. I really admire you company John. I been watching it a long time. You've done great with it." Mark said.

"Well there are a few provisions. I want to keep all my employees in a job. I don't want them laid off." John said.

"No problem there. You can have that written in the contract." Mark said.

"Great, but we will talk more business tomorrow. Your home with your family tonight." John said.

Mark sighed he wanted this done as quick as possible.

Glen had filled Megan in and she entered the room with Glen.

"Well now, who do we have here?" John asked grinning at her.

Megan smiled back at him.

"I'm Megan Calloway." She said holding out her hand to him.

"Well, Nice to meet you Megan." John said shaking her hand.

"Megan you look just like your daddy." John said.

Megan sat down beside him.

"Thats what Mommy always says too." She said.

Mark smiled. The kid was good. He relaxed a little.

"So you ready for Santa Claus?" John asked.

"Yes, but I'm not to sure I'm going to get what I really want?" She said.

"What did you ask for?" he said.

"I cant tell." I don't want to jinx it." She said.

"Well I'm sure Santa will bring you just what you want." he said winking at Mark.

* * *

After dinner they moved back to the den for coffee.

"Trista that was the best meal I have had in a long time." John said.

"Thank you." She said sitting down beside Mark.

He put his arm around her. He wanted to make it look good.

Trista didn't want to admit how good his hands felt on her. She sighed and moved closer to him. Mark just smiled.

"You two act like newly weds." John said grinning.

"Well thats how it is when you have found the love of your life." Mark said kissing Trista's cheek.

Glen had to suppress a laugh. Mark was really laying it on thick.

"I need to get going and find a hotel for the night." John said.

"Do you have reservations?" Trista asked.

"No, its going to be hard to find a free room, which is why I should get started." He said.

Mark knew he should offer to let him stay here. But that would be dangerous, more chance for Reynolds to figure out what was going on.

"Well stay her." Trista said.

Mark tightened his grip on her, what the hell was she thinking?

"Are you sure that wont be a inconvenience?" John asked.

"No of course not." Mark said.

Glen smiled. Mark was digging himself deeper and deeper.

"I'll show you to a spare room." Trista said getting up.

John followed her upstairs.

"Boy you are really getting in deep." Glen said.

"I know, but what else can i do?" Mark said.

"Don't worry daddy it will be fine." Megan said.

Mark smiled at her.

"I hope so." He said.

"Megan why don't you go up and get ready for bed." Mark said.

Megan ran over and kissed him quickly and ran upstairs.

"She is starting to like you." Glen said smiling.

"Would seem so." Mark said. He was starting to like the little girl to. She was a sweet little thing.

"Glen can you watch her for a while. I need to take Trista to get some christmas presents for Megan." He said.

"Sure, no problem." Glen said

"Thanks. When do you have to leave?" he asked. Glen

"Tomorrow, so you kids will be on your own. Don't screw it up." He said.

"Hopefully I can sign the contract tomorrow and have him out of here and can get back to my normal life." He said.

"Glen just smiled. He didn't expect it would be that easy.

* * *

Mark followed Trista into the toy store. He want much for shopping but he was restless tonight. It was better than pacing around the house.

He watched Trista pick up some fancy doll.

"Thats sixty bucks..does it get a job and pay bills to?" He asked.

"I know its a lot of money...but she deserves it. Shes a good kid. She has been with me a little less than a year. I don't think she has ever had a real Christmas. I want to make sure its a good one." She said.

"How did you come to raise your sister?" mark asked.

"My mother dumped me when I was sixteen. Luckily I was older.

I got a job and learned how to take care of myself. She wasn't exactly mother material.

I didn't even know she had another child until Social services got in contact with me. She abandoned Megan. She was in the apartment alone for almost a week before she was found. I couldn't let her be put in foster care. So i took her. She was really messed up when she first came to me. Every time I left the apartment, she thought i wasn't coming back. But she is getting better all the time." Trista said.

"Poor kid. She is so sweet. You're doing a good thing taking care of her." Mark said.

"Shes family. When its comes down to it, thats all you have in the world." She said.

"I'm going to look around a bit." Mark said and wondered off.

Trista turned back to the doll display and decided to get a few of the clothes to go with it.

Mark went up to the clerk and had him to follow him around making a list. He decided to make this a great Christmas for Megan.

"Now I want this stuff delivered Christmas eve and wrapped? Is that a problem?" he asked.

" No Sir, we'll take care of it." He said.

* * *

Megan woke up and decided to go downstairs and watch TV in the den . She couldn't sleep.

She walked in and turned the TV on and sat on the floor.

"Hey there Megan. Whats wrong. Cant you sleep?"

"Hey Mr. Reynolds. No I'm not sleepy." She said.

"Excited about Christmas. He asked smiling.

Megan got up and went to set beside him on the sofa.

"Well I asked for something really important for Christmas and I'm just worried Santa cant take care of it." She said.

"Hmm, Well I think Santa can probably handle it." He said.

"I don't know, its not going to be easy." She said.

"Are you going to sell my daddy your company?" She asked.

"Well yes, We will sign the contract tomorrow and he can enjoy Christmas and not have any buisness to worry about." He said.

"NO!" She yelled out standing up.

"Whats wrong child?" he asked.

"Do you think one week is long enough for two people to fall in love." She asked.

John frowned.

"Maybe you better explain to me what is going on." He said setting back on the sofa.

Megan climbed up next to him.

"Well I'm not supposed to say." She said.

"You can trust me. I won't say a word." he said.

"Well I need your help. I want a family for Christmas. I want a mommy and a daddy. Trista is already like my mommy. Now I just need Mr. Calloway to fall in love and Marry her. " She said.

"Maybe you better start from the beginning and tell me the whole story." He said.

* * *

John tucked Megan into bed.

"Now promise you're going to help me?" Megan asked.

"You have a very special Christmas wish and I am going to help you. Sometimes Santa uses helpers to make wishes come true and thats what I am a helper. Now I don't want you to worry anymore. I am going to start working on this tonight, okay?" He asked.

Megan sat up and hugged his neck.

"Thanks you." Se said.

"You're welcome child. Now get some sleep." he said.

He covered he up and shut her door as he left the room.

He had a little less than a week to get the job done. He better get busy.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll wrap these tomorrow night after Megan goes to bed." Trista said walking into the den.

"Hey you two. Have a productive shopping trip?"

"John you still up I see." Mark said.

"Yes, jet lag I guess." He said.

Trista put the presents into the closet till tomorrow.

"I found the doll Megan wanted for Christmas." Trista said smiling.

"Thats great." John said.

"Listen , I was wondering if I could stay here with you till Christmas Eve. You know me and my wife, God rest her soul, Never had any children. I really enjoy watching Megan so excited about the holidays." He said.

Mark wanted to scream he was hoping to have Reynold out by tomorrow.

"Of course we would love to have you." Mark said

"We'll just sign that contract Christmas Eve, Mark, it can be your Christmas gift." John said laughing.

Mark wanted to pound something, but he just smiled.

"Sure that will be fine." He said.

"Now I was discussing with Megan some fun things to do this week and we decided on the Zoo tomorrow." He said.

"I have to work tomorrow, but you, Trista and Megan have fun. It's a little cold for the zoo, but I'm sure Megan will like it." He said.

"Nonsense, its the Christmas holiday. Your business wont go under if spend some well earned time with your family will it?" John asked.

Mark was really gritting his teeth.

Trista was afraid his head would start spinning.

"Of course you're right. I'm sure we will have lots of fun," Mark said.

"Honey I guess we better get to bed." He said.

"Wait up you two, I'm heading up myself." John said.

Trista and Mark realized at the same time they had a dilemma.

With John staying at the house, they were going to have to stay in he same room. If he caught them going in different bedrooms the gig was up.

Mark put his arm around Trista and led her upstairs. He figured he better keep her hands on her or she might bolt for the door. There plans hadn't included sleeping in the same room. He hoped she was flexible he thought smiling.

They stopped out side Mark's door.

"You two have a good night." John said smiling.

"Yea, goodnight." Mark said pulling Trista in the room with him and shutting the door.

As soon as the door was shut Trista rounded on him.

"I cant sleep in here with you. What are we going to do?" She asked.

Mark sat on the edge of his bed.

"Look we don't have a choice. I don't feel like a argument. Go get you a shower and I will find you a shirt to sleep in. You can move your clothes down here in the morning." He said.

Trista knew he was right, but she didn't like it one bit.

She stalked off to the bathroom and shut the door.

Mark got up and rummaged his drawers for a shirt for her to sleep in. He took it in the bathroom.

"Heres a shirt for you." He said laying it across the towel rack.

"Thanks." She yelled from the shower.

Mark left the bathroom and sat back down. He couldn't believe the was his luck was going. Why couldn't John just sign the contracts and get out of here. Now he was going to have to deal with Trista even longer and she really made him nervous. There was some kind of chemistry between them. He felt it every time he touched her. He pulled off his shirt and went to grab a pair of sweats.

Trista came out of the bathroom and Mark turned to look.

Good Lord his shirt had never looked so good. Her hair was damp and curled about her shoulder. Her long legs tauted him beneath the shirt and the shirt clung to every lovely curve she had.

Trista mouth fell open at the site of his naked chest. God but he was in good shape.. His muscles had muscles.

The tats were gorgeous. Her moth went dry at the site of him.

Mark grinned. She was eyeing him like a steak dinner.

"Darlin..I'm going to take a shower." He said and past close enough to her to make her gasp.

Trista get a hold of yourself. You cant let him get to you. She kept telling herself.

She got a pillow and blanket off the bed and lay down on the floor.. She would just sleep down here she thought.

Mark came out wearing nothing but a pair of sweats.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I'm sure not sleeping in the same bed with you." She said turning her back to him.

"Oh you're not are you?" He asked.

Before Trista could move he had scooped her up and threw her on the bed.

"Believe me you have nothing to worry about girl, I don't have to resort to raping women ." He snapped.

Mark put pillows all the way down the middle of the bed.

"There, you're safe from the big bad wolf." He said turning out the light and getting in the bed.

Trista started to say something.

"Not one word." He snapped and closed his eyes.

Trista sighed. She supposed she insulted him. Not that she thought he would attack her. She just wasn't used to being around men and certainly not sleeping in the bed with them. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. She better get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Trista came awake suddenly. She turned and looked at the glowing face of the clock. It was three in the morning.

She turned to look at Mark sleeping on his back.

She couldn't resist the temptation of studying him while he was asleep.

She scooted closer to him and propped her head on the pillows in between them.

Trista watched him and smiled. He was snoring softly. She saw his pale lashes fanning his cheeks in the moonlight. He really was a handsome man. She inched closer looking at the tats on his arms. Trista shuddered at the size of his arms. They were so big. Just looking at him gave her a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach a feeling she was not familiar with.

Thats when she noticed the front of his sweats look like they had a tent pole in them. She blushed at the thought of what was hiding in there.

Trista reached out her hand and ran it down his flat stomach. He felt so warm and hard.

Her hand inched downward like it had a life of its on. She couldn't stop herself if she had wanted too. Her hand brushed the outside of his sweats causing his hard erection to jump.

Her wrist was caught in a hard grip and to her horror Mark sat up.

"Well Well little miss virtue, and you was worrying about me molesting you." He said chuckling.

Trista was horrified and embarrassed didn't began to describe what she was feeling.

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and turned away from him.

Mark was outright laughing now. "I Cant believe you were acting like the ice princess earlier and then you try to grab my dick as soon as I close my eyes." he said.

Tears welled out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. What was wrong with her. Mark was right to laugh at her. She couldn't believe she had done such a thing.

"What nothing to say, that must be a first ." Mark said.

He was put out to say the least. He already had a hard on from hell, then she goes grabbing it. He was horny as hell.

Trista couldn't hold back anymore. She burst in to horrified tears. How would she ever look at mark again.

Mark sighed running his hand through his short hair. Women were just to much work.

Maybe he shouldn't have laughed quite so hard at her.

"Trista quit crying, its not the end of the world." He said.

She just kept bawling and getting louder.

"Dammit." He muttered.

He hauled her across the bed and wrapped his big arms around.

"Hush now, stop crying...its okay." He said patting her back.

"I'mmm sssooorrry." She said in between sobs.

"Listen I can think of worse things than being woke up to a beautiful woman touching me." He said.

Mark was becoming aware of her warm body pressed tightly to his and her little arms wrapped around him, it was doing nothing to calm junior down.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked her face still pressed into his chest.

"I'm not blind, Trista." He said chuckling at her again.

"I understand honey, it would hard for any woman to resist a body like mine." He said teasing her.

Trista sat up at him glaring.

"Ohh you have a huge ego." She said.

Mark laughed at the look on her face. Trista realized he was teasing and started laughing too.

Mark laid back and pulled her against him.

"Mark I really am sorry." She said quietly still embarrassed.

"well maybe you better tell me what come over you. I thought you couldn't stand me." He said.

"I was..." She started.

"Yes." Mark prompted when she didn't continue.

"Its just..well you are rather beautiful and well I was curious when I seen the front of your sweats and I don't know I just wanted to touch you." She finished turning red again.

Mark figured as much. She was a babe in the woods totally innocent. Just what he didn't need.

"Beautiful Huh?" He said smiling.

Trista blushed again hiding her face in his chest.

"Thank you Darlin." He said.

Mark knew he should just sit her back on her side of the bed, but his willpower wasn't the greatest in the world either.

"Still curious?' he asked.

Trista knew she should say no. She should crawl back to her side of the bed and pretend it had never happened. But she found herself squeaking out a resounding yes.

Mark lay back on the bed.

"Touch anything you want." He said smiling encouragement at her.

Trista slowly leaned forward and ran her hand through his hair. It was soft, softer than she had thought a mans hair could be. She ran her fingers lightly over his scalp.

"Feels good." He said closing his eyes enjoying her innocent touch.

She ran a finger over his brows and down over his nose and then across his beautiful lips.

Mark smiled and pated his lips and playfully nipped at her finger.

Trista giggled and then on sudden impulse leaned own and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Mark jumped in surprise. He felt like he had been jolted by a thousand volts when their lips had touched.

"Keep going." he said .

Trista ran her hands down over his chest stopping to rub his nipples which hardened under her fingers.

Mark moaned. He was hard as a rock, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"No..Keep going." He gasped as her warm little hands rubbed his stomach.

Trista watched in fascination as his erection moved beneath the sweats he had on.

"Go on..he don't bite." Mark said when her hand hesitated at the waistband of his sweats.

She swallowed hard and took both hands and tugged at the waist of his pants. Mark lifted his hips to help her.

Trista sat back and took a deep breath. It was huge and it looked to be alive, she thought.

Mark couldn't help but laugh.

Trista looked up at him.

"Its okay girl." He said in a soothing voice.

She took her hand and graped it and Mark about came off the bed.

She was amazed at how it was warm, soft and hard all at the same time.

Mark moaned as she stroked it.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It aches, not hurt exactly." He gasped out.

Trista continued to stroke his full erection. She enjoyed watching Mark's reaction to her touch.

He took her hand and showed her how to even out the strokes.  
"Like this?" She asked.

"Yesssssss." Marked moaned his head falling back.

"Mark tell me what to do to please you, what can I do?" She asked.

A million word popped into his head. He thought about rolling her over and diving between those sweet thighs of her. But that was moving to fast.

"Kiss me." he said.

She bent over his face and laid her lips gently on his. Mark ran his tongue over her lips gently nudging them apart. She gasped as his tongue slid between her lips and dueled with her.

Trista moaned and started kissing him back while still stroking his erection.

"Mmm Baby." Mark whispered against her lips.

Trista loved kissing him..it made her all hot inside. She was feeling this she had never felt before.

Marked groaned as his climax built to a crescendo and his essence was spilled.

He kept kissing her and his breathing returned to normal.

"That was awesome sweetheart." Mark said.

He got up and came back with a washcloth and wiped her hand clean.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's you turn now." he said kissing her.

Trista felt her whole body melt wondering what was in store for her.

Mark laid her back on the bed and pulled her shirt off in one fast movement. She tried to cover herself but Mark grabbed her hands.

"Don't you're beautiful." he said.

Mark started at her lips kissing her deeply and took his time moving down her body inch by inch. By the time he had latched on to her breast and started suckling, she moaning and thrashing needing more.

Mark smiled at her unspent passion. He parted her legs and when his tongue started lapping at her

sweet lips and parting them, she was bucking her hips off the bed.

Trista felt like she falling down a roller coaster of pleasure. She grabbed Mark's head and moaned his name over and over as she came.

Mark licked her over and over till she sighed and released his head.

He moved back up and kissed her lips.

He rolled to the side and pulled her close to him.

"Mark what we did.." She said but couldn't finish.

"nothing wrong with it girl, we gave each other mutual pleasure. You don't always have to do the act. We just fooled around a bit." He said kissing her on top of the head.

Trista snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

"Well continue maybe do a bit more fooling around tomorrow night." he said smiling at the thought.

Trista wasn't about to argue. It felt to good what they had done.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Glen noticed the touching going on between Mark and Trista as far as he was concerned it was way more than an act for Mr. Reynolds benefit.

"Well Guys I'll call you in a few days." Glen said.

Megan jumped in his arms. "I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too angel." he said giving her a hug.

Mark walked Glen outside and Trista went to wash dishes.

"Mr. Reynolds..they was holding hands and kissing, thats good, right?" Megan asked.

"It would seem Santa has already sprinkled them with a love potion we just need to nudge them along in the right direction." he said grinning.

Megan smiled. By Christmas she was sure she was going to have a real family.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark laughed at Megan's enthusiasm. It might be a little cold. But she wants letting that stop her from having a ball. Trista was enjoying herself too. Mark had to admit he was too.

"Daddy look at the polar bears." Megan said tugging at his hand.

Mark lifted her in his arms so she could get a better look.

"Thanks Daddy." Megan said.

"Your welcome sweetie." Mark said smiling.

Megan had decided she liked Mark and with a little practice at being nice, he would make a good daddy.

"Mark, I bet you're glad you took time off work now, aren't you?" John asked smiling.

"I must admit, this is a lot more fun." he said.

"Daddy I want some hot chocolate?" Megan asked.

"I'll take her." John volunteered. He figured the more time Trista and Mark had to talk the better.

Megan took his hand and they stated off for the refreshment stand.

Trista sat down on the bench and Mark sat down beside her.

Mark watched her shiver.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little." She said.

Mark frowned at the thinn coat she had on. He needed to get her a new one. He scooted over next to her and wrapped his big arms around her and started rubbing her back.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes..thanks." She said.

She laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed being cuddled by the big man.

"Mr. Reynold look!" Megan said jumping up and down.

John smiled. Maybe he wouldn't have too much work to do, looks like things were progressing on there on. Mark was seeing how wonderful it was to have a family and a wife. Maybe just maybe he would come to the realization he needed them.

* * *

Megan was napping in her room and Mark watched as Trista wrapped Megan's presents.

"She really wanted that doll, huh?" Mark asked.

"Yes..the only thing she asked for, from me anyway. I don't know what she told Santa, she was very secretive about it." She said smiling.

"Umm do you mind mind if I go out for a while, shopping, I mean..Can you watch Megan?" she asked

"Sure, no problem." he said tossing her the keys to his truck.

"Thanks. I wont be gone long." She said..

Mark watched her leave. God she was a beauty. He couldn't wait to get her alone tonight. He grinned at the thought.

"Mark. I'm going to the store. I'll be back." John said entering the room.

"Okay..Do you need anything, if so let me know. I would be glad to get it." Mark said.

"No no..just looking thats all." He said smiling.

Mark decided to go upstairs and watch Tv in his room. He could hear Megan from there if she got up.

He sat back on the bed and tried to focus on anything but tonight.

* * *

Megan went to the jewelry store. Something had caught her eye for Mark the other day. But she didn't want to get it in front of Megan.

She looked at the Harley Pocket Watch. She knew Mark would love it. He loved Harley's and watches. So this would be perfect. She flinched a little at the price, but she wanted to get him something nice.

On the other side of the mall John was in Victoria's secrets. He wasn't a prude but some of this stuff was too much. He looked till he found what he was looking for. It was beautiful light green gown with lacy little straps. It would be perfect.

"I need a gift card." he said.

"What do you want on it sir?" the clerk asked.

"To: Trista , from Santa." he said.

"Okay." The clerk said and handed him his purchase.

"Now all he had to do was slip it in their room before bedtime. Trista would think Mark had got it for her, of course she would wear it for him and then nature would takes it course. Mark would realize he was in love.

John sighed. He hoped it was that simple. He really didn't want Megan to be disappointed.

* * *

Mark sat up straight when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He about broke his neck running to Megan's room. She was having a nightmare from the looks of it.

Mark sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Megan." he said reaching out to pull her in his lap.

"Nooo don't leave me." She cried in her sleep.

"Mark gently shook her.

"Megan honey wake up." He said.

Megan opened her eyes and burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Hey now..its okay honey." he said cuddling her in his lap.

"Dont leave me daddy." She said crying harder.

"Sweetie, I'm right her. I ain't going no where." He said kissing her on the top of her head.

Megan looked up at him with big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My Mama did, she just left me. Maybe Trista will too. Maybe she will get tired of taking care of me." She said.

"Look at me. I know one thing about your sister, she loves you more than anything. She will never leave you, understand?" he said.

Megan nodded and lay back in Mark's arms.

"I don't have no daddy you know, not a real one." she said.

"I know Darlin." he said hugging her tight.

The poor little thing, her Mama really screwed her up.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Megan asked her tears slowing.

"Sure honey." he said.

"I really want a daddy for Christmas." she said.

"Megan I don't know if its as easy as all that." he said not wanting to upset her..but not sure what to tell her.

"Santa can do anything." she said looking up at him.

"Well yea he can..but theres a lot of things to consider. Trista would have to like your new daddy right. Santa cant just plop some strange man under the tree." He said smiling.

"Oh I know that..but he can make Trista fall in love. Then she can be my mommy and he can be my daddy and we'll live happily ever after." She said smiling.

Mark bent down and kissed her on the nose.

"You got it all worked out huh?" he asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Got anyone in mind?" he asked.

"Maybe..but I ain't telling." She said.

"Alright..you keep your secret. Want to come and lay down beside me?" he asked.

"Can I daddy?" she said perking up.

"Sure baby." He said lifted her in his arms.

Megan sighed happily. Mark was going to make a great daddy.

* * *

Trista came in and didn't see Megan or Mark anywhere. She put up Mark's present and went upstairs to check on Megan. She wasn't in her room so she went to Mark's room and grinned at the sight that greeted her.

They were laying in the bed and Mark was singing to Megan who lay against his side with her arm around him.

She couldn't believe this was the same Mark who had yelled at Megan that first day.

Mark looked up and saw Trista standing there. He was little embarrassed to be caught singing, but the smile on Trista's face eased that in a second.

"Thanks Daddy." Megan said as he finished the song.

"Your welcome." he said.

"Hey honey." Trista said going to set on the bed.

"Hey Mommy." Megan said hugging her.

"I had a bad dream, but daddy saved me." She said.

"He did, well thats good." Trista said

Mark gave Trista a look over Megan's head.

Trista knew it had been the same dream she always had of Mama leaving her.

"How about you help me with dinner?" she asked Megan.

"Okay." Megan said getting off the bed.

"Go wash your hands..I will be down in a minute." She said.

Meagan skipped out of the room.

"Thanks Mark. She has those dreams once in a while. I try to get her to talk about what happened, but she doesn't like to talk about it." Trista said.

"She didn't say a whole lot, but I think she is afraid your going to leave her too." he said.

"I know, I try to reassure her, but I don't know if it does any good." Trista said.

"I told her the same thing, that you would never leave her. It's just going to take time." he said.

"Well thanks for being so sweet to her." she said.

"She's a great kid, its easy to be nice to her." Mark said.

"I'll go get dinner started." she said.

Mark watched her leave. If any body would have told him he would become attached to Trista and Megan he would have said they was crazy. But it was happening an he couldn't deny it to hisself.

* * *

Megan chattered away at dinner keeping the conversation going.

John excused himself early and said he was going to read in his room.

"Megan lets go get you ready for bed ." Trista said getting up.

"I want daddy to put me to bed." Megan said.

"Well Daddy probably wants to relax some." Trista said.

She didn't want Megan to start getting on his nerves.

"It's fine, I'll put her to bed, you can do the dishes." he said grinning.

"I might have know, you would weasel your way out of dish duty." She said teasing back.

Mark laughed and swung Megan high in the air making her giggle.

"Come on little girl, bedtime." He said.

Trista watched them head upstairs. Megan was getting attached to Mark and that worried.

John went into Mark's bedroom and laid the box on the bed where Trista couldn't miss it. Mission accomplished he thought smiling. That should do the trick. He smiled. Maybe he should go into business playing matchmaker, it was kind of fun.

* * *

Mark helped Megan on with her pajamas and put her in the bed.

"Wait daddy. I have to say my prayers and then you have to tell me a story." She said.

"Okay..Go ahead with your prayers then." he said.

Megan got out of bed and knelt down and bowed her head.

"Dear God,

Please Bless Trista, who is really like my mommy, let her get married. Bless Mr. Reynolds and let him have a good vacation. Bless Glen and let him come back and visit soon and bless my daddy Mark. He doing real good at being a daddy, so maybe you should make him a real daddy, real soon. Amen." She said and looked up at Mark.

"That was real nice Megan." He said. Picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

He laid her back on the bed.

"I'm trying to think of a story, I'm not up on current fairy tales." He said.

"Well any kind of story, I don't care what kind." She said.

"Hmm okay. ..Once upon a time there was a misunderstood Undertaker, and everybody wanted to fight him.." He began.

Megan smiled and listened in rapt attention.

* * *

Trista yawned and went up to take a shower. She got out and went to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. She was about to look in her suitcase for a nightgown when she seen the gift wrapped box. She went over and seen her name on the card. She pulled the card out, it said "To Trista from Santa"

She smiled, it must be from Mark. She opened the box and gasped. It was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was green silk, very sheer and had lacy thin straps. Both side had slight splits in the side to just show enough thigh and leg.

She quickly shed the towel and slid the gown over her head. She sighed, it felt like pure Heaven.

Trista went in the bathroom and brushed her hair out till it shown like autumn gold.

She went and laid in the bed to wait on Mark.

Mark smiled at Megan. She was such a sweet kid. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and went and flipped off the light.

He pulled the door shut and made his way down the hall to his room. He opened the door and stopped dead when he saw Trista laying on th bed.

He shut the door and locked it and made his way over to the bed and sat down.

She was asleep and her hair was spread across the pillow in waves. He could smell the lotion she used it assaulted his senses.

She had on a beautiful green silk gown that fit her like a second skin hiding nothing from his eyes. He wondered if she had bought it to wear for him, for some reason that pleased him to no end.

He bent over and brushed his lips to hers.

Her eyes opened sleepily. "I fell asleep." She whispered.

"Yes you did angel." he said running his fingers across her lips.

"Megan asleep?" She asked.

"Yes safe and sound and tucked in for the night." he said.

He took the back of his hand and ran it down her neck slowly his knuckles grazing her skin.

She moaned at the sensation. He skimmed over her breast and watched as her nipples puckered and tightened under the gown.

"Feel good?" he asked.

She nodded unable to speak.

He laid over her and started kissing a nipping at her lips until her lips opened and he pushed his tongue in to plunder her mouth. She raised her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Mark spread her legs and settled between them pushing his erection into her letting her feel his hardness.

Trista groaned and pushed her hips to his trying to get closer.

"See what you do to me." He said.

He kissed her again and his hands roamed her body bringing to the edge of a fiery peak.

Mark lifted his head to look down at her she was so beautiful.

"Trista..I want you in every way..If you want me to stop, tell me now, I wont get mad. I can make you feel good without us going all the way." He said kissing her gently.

Trista stared up at this man who up until a few days ago, she couldn't stand.

She reached up and cradled his cheek in her hand.

"I want you Mark." She said.

Mark sighed with relief and returned to kissing her. His mouth left hers and roamed her body causing her to moan and buck under him.

Mark got up suddenly causing Trista to whimper in protest.

"Shh Baby..I'm just losing these clothes." He said

Trista watched him..Moaning at the beauty of his body.

"Okay honey, your turn." he said sitting down and pulling her gown over her head and laying it to the side.

He placed his warm hands on her thighs and spread them so he could gaze at her beauty.

He crawled in between her legs and lowered his mouth to dip in and test her sweetness with his tongue.

Trista fairly came off the bed from the first touch.

Mark continues serious attention to her wet folds parting and probing with his tongue. He loved the whimpering sounds she was making they made him even harder.

He moved back and pushed one finger into her slick heat testing her readiness.

"Marrrkkkk." She panted raising her hips off the bed.

"Okay baby..I know what ya need sweet thing." He said removing his finger and settling his self between her legs. Mark moved his hardness as against her wet entrance and until he felt himself began to sink in slowly.

He pulled back and snapped forward sharply until he had broke through her barrier.

Trista gasped at the momentary sharp pain.

"Shh baby..it wont hurt no more." he said reaching down to kiss her gentle.

Trista relaxed as he started to pump in her slowly filling up her slick heat.

"Mark." She moaned thrusting her hips to meet him.

"You feel so good baby." He said thrusting in and out slowly building the heat in them both.

Trista lifted her hands and rubbed them over his chest loving the feel of his hard muscles under her hands.

Mark groaned under her gentle touch and responded by moving faster, thrusting harder bringing them both closer to the edge.

Mark reached back and pulled up her legs to encircle his waist so he could thrust deeper into her. She whimpered and he bent and kissed her delving his tongue into her mouth the same as he was doing to her body. Trista's hands circled his neck trying to pull him closer.

Mark felt the convulsions of her inner muscles squeezing around him and he moved faster and wildly for his own release so he could join her. The feel of her clamping down on him in release and the sound of moaning and whimpering as she came sent him into his own ecstasy and his mind was blinded to anything but the pure pleasure of it.

When he finally came back to his senses and looked down at her, he smiled.

He gathered her trembling body close to his and kissed her over and over.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Wonderful." she said smiling up at him.

Mark smiled and pulled her closer to lay on his chest.

"Mark is sex always like that?" she asked.

"Truthfully no..but it looks like between us it will be." He said kissing her softly on her lips.

"So what plans do John have for us tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ice skating." she said.

"Great..I don't skate." he said,

"I'll help you, don't worry." She said rubbing his chest.

She gave a big yawn and Mark laughed, she was exhausted

"Get some sleep baby." He said rubbing her back.

"Kay." She said yawning again and curling into his body.

Mark laid there for a long time watching her sleep. He had a lot of things to think over. Trista and this night gave him a lot to mull over.

He finally closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her and drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark moved stiffly trying to get comfortable on the sofa. The day of ice skating had been hell. He spent more time falling than he did skating. He smiled on the upside Trista had spent the day holding him up her sweet body pressed next to his.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Soon he would have the company he wanted. Everything was working out great.

"Daddy."

He jumped when Megan's small body came crashing on to him.

He grunted as his bruises were jostled.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked looking concerned.

"I'm just a little sore from falling so much." Mark said.

Megan cuddled on his lap and Mark found himself wrapping his arms around her.

"You look tired." Mark said.

Meagan yawned.

"Nope. I'm staying up with you." She said.

"I have to go out for a while. So you probably need to get to bed." He said.

"I don't want to." She protested.

Mark stood up with Megan in his arms.

Trista came in the door way.

"Stop you're under mistletoe." Megan shouted.

"Daddy go kiss her." Megan said.

Mark grinned and walked over and Gave Trista a soft kiss.

She blushed and looked down.

"Ya know where did all this mistletoe come from, its all over the house." Mark said.

Megan had making him and Trista kiss all day.

"I don't know Daddy. Maybe a elf put it up." Megan said smiling.

"A elf huh. Well I'm glad he did. I been getting lots of kisses today." He said grinning.

Megan smiled. It had been her idea, but Mr. Reynold had hung it all. It was working great.

John walked in.

"Heading to bed Megan?" he asked.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Goodnight then. I'll see you in the morning." He said.

"I'll put her to bed Mark." Trista said taking her out of Mark's arms.

"Kiss daddy." Megan said puckering up her lips.

"Night pumpkin. I'll see you in the morning." He said.

"Night." She said as Trista carried her off to bed.

"Mark you have a great family. You should be very proud." John said.

"I know. They are great." Mark said.

The thing is Mark wasn't acting. He was becoming quickly attached to Megan and Trista.

"I got some last minute shopping to take care of." Mark said.

"A surprise for the Trista?" John asked smiling.

"Yea." He said grinning.

"I'm heading up to bed soon. I'll see you in the morning." John said.

* * *

Trista was in the bedroom wrapping a few last minute presents. She had picked up a few minute last minute things for Mark including some great smelling cologne and a sexy nightie for her to wear for him. She would have to give him that while they were alone.

Trista stopped for a moment. What was going to come of her and Mark after Mr. Reynold was gone. They had seemed like a real family the last couple of days that it hadn't even entered her mind that it would be over soon. Trista sighed. She would get over it, but what about Megan. She saw how much Megan liked Mark and Mark seemed to like her too. She hoped Mark would at least stay in touch with Megan making things a little easier when they had to leave.

The phone rang and Trista picked it up.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Trista. I just wanted to call and see how you and Megan are doing?"

"Mrs. James. Its so good to hear from you." Trista said.

"Were doing fine. Megan is going to have a great Christmas." She said.

"Thats wonderful. How are you getting along with that Mr. Callaway?" She asked.

"Well he actually turned out to be very nice, once we got to know him." Trista said.

"I'm so glad i just had a feeling things were going to work out for you two. I'll call you again after Christmas." Mrs. James said.

"Bye." Trista said and hung up.

She sighed. She really did hope things worked out.

* * *

Megan slipped out of her bed and went to Mr. Reynolds room and knocked softly on the door.

John smiled.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

He let her in and then sat down. She sat beside him.

"Do you think its working are they falling in love?" Megan asked.

"Well thats always hard to say, but in my experience they act like two people falling in love." he said.

"I hope so. I really like it here and I like my new daddy and I don't want to leave." Megan said.

"Don't worry. You get some sleep. I think everything is going to fine.

Megan hugged him and got up and left.

* * *

Mark came in and went to his study and placed the two small presents in his desk. He grinned. He would put them out Christmas Eve after everyone was in bed. He hoped both girls would be surprised, God knows he had surprised him self. He grinned and went up to go to bed.

Mark stopped by Megan's room to check one her. He sat on the side of her bed and seen she was still awake.

"Cant sleep baby?" he asked.

"No." She said sitting up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about Christmas. I hope Santa comes through." She said.

Mark pulled her to sit in his lap.  
"I want you to stop worrying, you're much to young and to pretty to worry so much." He said kissing her cheek.

Megan smiled and hugged his neck.

Mark lay her back in the bed and drew the covers over her.

"Now go to sleep young lady. It's late and you should be asleep already." He said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Daddy." Megan said.

"Night." He said and got up to leave.

"Daddy." Megan said.

"I love you." She said in a quite voice.

Mark walked back and sat down on the bed beside her. He pulled Megan in his arms and hugged her.

"Megan thats the best present I ever got honey and I love you too." He said.

Megan smiled. He loved her. She was so happy she could burst. But did he love Trista too. Thats the only way he could be her real daddy, he had to love Trista too.

Mark got up and went out shutting the door. He was sure he was doing the right thing. Megan had just confirmed what he was already feeling. He whistled as he walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and smiled.

Trista was sound asleep. She looked exhausted. He went in and took a shower and dried off quickly. He slid under the covers and pulled Trista into his arms.

She stirred in her sleep.

"Mark." She said sleepily.

"shh go back to sleep baby. I just want to hold ya." he said kissing her cheek.

Trista nuzzled closer to him and fell back to sleep. He smiled and lay there watching her sleep.

Megan loved him. He wondered if Trista felt the same way. She seemed to be warming up to him real nicely he thought grinning.

But that was after he had lost his jerky attitude. He sighed. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

The next morning Megan was chattering away happily at the table at breakfast about Christmas Eve.

Mark smiled. She was a chipper little thing. Megan was throwing shy glances his way and looking away quickly when he would catch her. He winked at her and grinned as she blushed and looked down.

"Well Mark. I have to tell you. You have a great family. I'm going to sign the contracts this morning and I'm going to be on my way." He said.

Megan and Trista both looked up startled. They didn't realize he was leaving this morning.

Trista started clearing the table and Mark and John went in the study to sign the contract.

Megan felt like crying. What if with Mr. Reynold gone Trista and Mark didn't fall in love.

* * *

Mark signed the contact and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over and he had the company.

John shook his hand. "It was good doing business with you Mark." he said.

"Same here John..come back and visit anytime." He said.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Trista and Megan and then I'm taking off." John said.

John went in the kitchen.

"Trista I'm leaving. I just wanted to think you for your hospitality and the great meals." he said taking her hand.

"Your welcome John and it was so nice meeting you." She said smiling.

"Is it alright if Megan walks me out to my car?" he asked.

"Sure just have her put her coat on." She said.

John found Megan sitting in the den looking sad.

"Walk me out to my car Megan." he said handing her coat to her.

She pulled it on and followed him outside.

"Don't look so sad." he said taking her hand.

"I'm afraid with you gone the magic will be gone and then I wont get a family." she said in a rush of words.

John bent down in front of her.

"Megan the magic is in you and Mark and in Trista. It has been all along. I don't want you to worry. I only helped you a little. The magic is in all of you. You just have to believe hard enough, can you do that?" he asked.

She nodded .

"Okay good. You have to keep reminding Mark and Trista today that you're a family. I know you can do it. Now no more worries okay?" he asked.

"Okay." She said and hugged his neck.

"I just know your more than a helper are you sure you're not Santa, the real Santa?" She asked.

John grinned.

"No just a helper." He said kissing her cheek.

"You're a special girl Megan. Don't forget it." he said.

Megan waved by as he drove off.

She had a lot of work to do today. She had to be sure they kept being a family, till the Christmas magic took over.

Megan ran in the house and ran straight into Mark's study. She forgot she wasn't allowed in there. The one place that was off limits.

Mark was sitting behind his desk having a drink of Jack Daniels in celebration of his deal.

She came screeching to halt and knocked the bottle of whiskey off his desk where it broke on the floor.

Megan looked down and realized she in deep trouble.  
"Little girl are you supposed to be in here?" Mark asked.

He got up and started cleaning up the glass. He got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned up the mess.

Megan was afraid to move. She remembered how bad Mark's temper could be from that first day she had met him.

Mark sat back down in his chair.  
"Well you going to answer me?" Mark asked.

"No..I'm sorry I just forgot for a minute." She said not looking up.

"Come here." Mark said.

She walked toward him trembling.

Mark frowned she looked scared to death. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. He lifted her chin and seen she was crying.

"Hey now..why are ya crying for? " he asked.

"Are you going to spank me?" She asked.

"Now why would I do that..you didn't do it on purpose did you?" He asked.

"No sir." She said.

"Well don't go running at breakneck speed through the house. I don't mind you in the study if I'm here..Just not alone. I have a lot of breakable stuff in here. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay..you sure you're not mad?" She asked.

"No I'm not mad." he said smiling down at her.

Megan wrapped her arms around Mark. He just had to be her daddy.

Mark smiled at the little thing. She was such a sweet girl.

"Daddy can we do something special today?" she asked.

"Sure baby. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Go to the Christmas parade with you and Mommy." she said.

"Sure honey. Go tell your mama and we''ll go." he said.

Mark smiled as she scampered off to find Trista.

* * *

Trista was wondering if she was living in a episode of the twilight zone. She was sure when Mark signed the contracts he would hustle both of them on there way.

But Mark and Megan both were acting like they were one big happy family. Mark took them to the parade and Megan was calling him daddy and her mommy. Mark kept holding Trista's hand and kissing her lips. She was seriously beginning to wonder if the two of them were all right. She was afraid to say anything. She didn't want to ruin it. They were having to much fun. When they got home that night Trista gave Megan a bath and got her ready for bed.

Poor Megan was so wound up about Christmas Eve she kept popping out of the bedroom to come downstairs and ask them a million questions.

After about the tenth time she came down asking for more water and asking a million more questions Mark got up and swung her up in his arms.

"No more water. You've drank enough to float a boat. If you don't get to bed Santa wont come." He said.

Megan stuck out her lip and swore she was going to die in her sleep of thirst.

Trista smothered a smiled behind her hand. Megan could be trying sometimes. She was a great kid for the most part, but she did have her days.

Mark ignored her protests and took her back up to her room and laid her in the bed.

"Daddy I want to get up." Megan said sitting up.

"Megan its nine thirty, time for bed. I mean it. Don't get out of bed again. I'm sure you don't want a spanking on Christmas eve do you?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"No sir." She said laying back down.

Mark kissed her cheek.

"Now go to sleep baby..tomorrows a big day..lots of presents..go to sleep dreaming about how much fun you're going to have." he said.

Megan yawned.

"Okay daddy, love you." she said.

"Love you to." he said and covered her up.

Mark went back downstairs and scooped up Trista in his arms. She laughed as he kissed her.

"I figure she'll be up early..we better get to bed ourselves." He said.

Mark carried up to their room and set her in the bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, don't go no where." He said winking at her.

She grinned and went to get the present she had wrapped yesterday and laid it on the bed.

Mark came out in a pair of boxers looking good enough to eat.

"Whats this" he said when he seen the present on the bed.

"Umm I got it for you..but you should open it now." She said blushing.

Mark sat down and opened it and about swallowed his tongue when he see the sexy short sheer nightie and matching panties.

"Wow..Okay..well you just get yourself up and go put this on for me." he said grinning.

Trista blushed and took it practically running into the bathroom. She knew she should talk to Mark about there leaving tomorrow. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was going to enjoy this last night with Mark and not think about tomorrow.

When Trista came out of the bathroom Mark's heart stopped. God she was so beautiful.

The nightie was a sheer light blue and God did she look good in it.

"Come here." Mark said his voice gravelly with passion.

Mark pulled her to stand between his legs and his eyes raked over her causing her to blush.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

He cupped his hand between her legs feeling the heat and he moisture already pooling between her legs.

"Baby you're so hot." He said.

He rubbed his hand back and forth over her mound and smiled she moved her hips in rhythm with his hand.

"Take your boxers off." Trista said looking down at his erection trying to break free.

Mark happily obliged taking them and flinging them somewhere on the bed.

Trista sank to her knees and placed her hand on his throbbing member.

"Mmm Feels good." Mark said throwing his head back and she stoked it.

Trista leaned forward and ran her tongue downs its long length.

Mark looked down at her and the picture she made on her knees licking his cock almost made him lose it.

Trista leaned forward more and slid his hardness into her warm mouth using her tongue to stroke him.

"Damn girl." Mark moaned as she started a slow rhythm with her mouth and tongue.

Mark couldn't believe how good her mouth felt on him moving up and down.

"baby you've got to stop, or this is going to be over pretty quick." Mark said dragging her up to set one one leg.

He parted her legs and ran his finger under the leg of her panties where he found her moist folds and parted them with one finger. He found her nub and started rubbing it with his thumb.

"Marrrk." She gasped out.

Mark leaned forward and pressed a hot kiss to her lips. He pushed his tongue in her mouth exploring every inch. His tongue simulating what he was about to to her body. He slipped the nightie off and then pulled the panties down and threw them away from the bed.

Mark flipped her over on her back and raised her legs and nestled in between them settling his hard on at her entrance. He suckled on her nipple as he teased her moist heat with his hardness.  
"Mark Please she moaned as she arched her hips upward needing to feel him moving in her.

Mark lifted drew her knees up to his hips. He slowly pushed forward sinking into her slowly inch by inch.

Trista moaned and raised her hips to meet him. Mark slowly started moving in her sliding his hands under her hips to lift her for each forward thrust of his hips.

"Mmm God Girl..you're so Damn tight." he moaned as he thrust into her.

Mark dropped a kiss on her sweet lips and started thrusting faster. Trista moaned raised her hips trying to find her release.

"Ohhh Godddd Maaarrrk." She wimpered and her head thrashed back and forth.

"Cum for me Baby." Mark said and kissed her deeply and he thrust faster and faster into her tight warmth.

The feel of her clamping down around around sent him over the edge and he buried himself deep in her as he erupted deep in her.

"Mark." She whimpered as her body erupted in little explosions.

Mark held her tight has they both trembled with pleasure.

Mark after what seemed like forever lifted his head to look down at her.

She was so beautiful He face was flushed and her breathing still erratic..her eyes were closed. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

He brown eyes opened and she looked up at Mark smiling at him. It took his breath away.

"You okay?" he asked easing off of her.

"Mmmm" She said stretching in satisfaction. Mark grinned and laid back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her face, cheeks and lips and ran his hand up and down her back.

"You are amazing." he said.

Trista smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Go to sleep baby. Ya know Megan will probably be up early." Mark said.

She went to move off him and Mark stopped her.

"Nuh huh...You're sleeping right here." he said wrapping his arms around her tight.

"I'll smush you." She said laying her head back on his chest.

Trista felt the laughter rumble in his chest.

"Little thing like you. I don't have anything to worry about, you're as light a a feather." He said.

Trista sighed and snuggled in his arms. She would enjoy tonight because after tomorrow, she probably wouldn't even see Mark anymore. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She loved him. What had she gone and done. This was supposed to be a business deal and she had went and fallen in love with Mark.

Mark felt something wet on his chest and then heard Trista sniffing.

"Hey whats wrong Baby?" he asked lifting her chin.

"Nothing." She said

"Looks like a awful lot of nothing to have you crying." He said.

"I got allergy's." She said lying through her teeth.

"In the middle of winter?" Mark asked.

Trista didn't answer him.

"I take it you don't want to talk about it." He said.

Trista laid back against his chest trying to stop the tears.

"Okay honey..we'll talk tomorrow." He said and rubbed her back till she drifted off to sleep.

Mark watched her wondering what had brought on the tears. Hell if he could figure out women sometimes.

* * *

"Get up! Get UP! Its Christmas morning!"

Mark opened his eyes and seen Megan jumping up and down in front of the bed.

He groaned and fell back down.

"Get up Daddy." Megan said

Trista sat up and looked at the clock. It was five AM.

"Its Five." Trista said.

"Coffee." Mark said.

Trista smiled and got up.

"I'll make coffee..you deal with little miss excited." She said.

"Megan..when the coffee is done, well go down and open presents." Mark said.

"Ohh Daddy I cant wait." She bouncing on top of him. Mark sat up and caught her. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Okay little girl, lets go get some coffee and then we'll open presents." He said hugging her.

"I love you so much Daddy." She said hugging him.

Marks heart lifted. If anyone had ever told him he would be happy about being woke up at five in the morning by a chattering five year old, he would have told them they were crazy.

"Go down and wait in the den. I'll be down in a minute, okay?" he said.

"Okay." Megan said jumping off the bed and running out the door.

"Stop that running little girl." Mark called after her.

"Okay Daddy!" She yelled back and he heard her slow down.

He grinned and hopped up to get dressed.

Mark and Trista went into the den with big mugs of coffee and sat down. Megan sat transfixed on the floor.

"Look at all the presents." She said in awe.

Trista gasped too. The room was full of presents.

Trista looked at Mark.

He grinned.

"I guess Santa thinks Megan's been very good this year." Mark said shrugging.

Trista leaned over and kissed Mark's cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Mark kissed her gently. "She deserves it." He said.

"Well Baby girl..you better get to opening these presents." Mark said.

Megan didn't even know where to start. So she grabbed the one closet and started opening it. She squealed when she seen the doll she wanted.

"Ohh look I got my baby." She said holding up for Mark and Trista to admire.

Mar drew Trista in his arms as they watched her open presents and squeal with delight over each and everything she got.

Trista was so happy. She knew she should enjoy it for in a few short hours, they would be going back home. She tried to put the thoughts aside and enjoy Megan's delight.

An hour later Megan sat playing with some of her toys. She looked up suddenly.

"You two need to open you're presents now." She said.

She went under the tree and brought Megan a small stack of presents and then went back and brought Mark's over to him.

"Wow..I must have been good this year." Mark said grinning.

"Well you have gotten a lot better." Megan said smiling.

Trista laughed and seen the amusement on Marks face.

"Well I guess you girls have brought out the best in me." he said grinning.

"Open mine first Daddy." Megan said climbing up beside him.

Mark smiled and opened the small box.

He grinned at the grumpy bear watch.

"I love it Sweetie." He said kissing her cheek.

"Well you're not so grumpy anymore, but you can wear it when you are." She said giggling.

Mark opened the watch from Trista on put it right on.

"I love it Trista thank you." He said.

Trista smiled as he opened the cologne.

"You like me smelling good for you." he said winking at Trista who blushed and grinned.

He opened the last one from Megan. It was a picture she had drawn of the three of them.  
"See Daddy its a picture of the three of as as a family." She said looking up at him hopefully.

"Well now Megan thats the prettiest picture I ever did see. I'll frame this and put it in my study." he said smiling.

"Now open yours Mommy." Megan said.

Trista opened her first one and it was beautiful new coat. She kissed Mark.

"Thank you." She said.

She had been needing a new coat forever.

She opened the pile of presents from Mark. He had got her perfume and bath soaps..a beautiful necklace which he placed around her neck.

"Now open mine." Megan said bouncing up and down in excitement.

Trista smiled and opened the small box. Tears fell from her eys as she looked at the necklace.

It was a gold necklace that had a charm on it that said number one Mommy.

"I want to call you Mommy from now on. I know you're my sister, but I want you to be my Mommy." Megan said jumping in Trista's arms and hugging her.

"That would make me very happy." Trista said brushing her tears from her eyes.

Mark cleared his throat. His eyes were a little misty too. These two girls were the so special.

"Well I guess we should think about some breakfast." He said.

Megan sat up straight.

"Wait that cant be all." She said.

"Megan look at all these presents..what else could you need." Trista said

Megan was getting upset. She asked Santa for a Daddy, a family. They wasn't yet till Mark loved Trista and Trista loved Mark, there had to be something else.

"But Santa was supposed to bring me my wish and he didn't." She said starting to cry.

Trista was confused.

"Megan don't cry...want else could you possibly want?" She asked.

Megan worked herself up into a full fledged crying jag.

Mark thought he knew what the problem was.

"Megan, look at me." he said picking her up and sitting her in his lap.

Megan looked up at Mark with tears streaking her little face.

"Dry those tears up. I think you need to go look under the tree. I think you may have overlooked a few presents." He said kissing her cheek.

"Okay." She said jumping up and running over to the tree. She crawled under it looking around tll she saw the two small boxes.

She ran over and held out the two small presents.

"Ones for me and ones for Trista." She said holding one out to Trista.

"Now get right here." Mark said picking Megan up and sitting her in his lap. He pulled Trista closer and put his arm around her.

Trista opened the box and gasped it was a beautiful gold ring with a single stunning diamond mounted on top.

She looked up at Mark in wonder. He just grinned.

"Okay little girl open yours." he said.

Megan opened her and she practically screamed Mark's ear off.

It was smaller version of Trista's ring. A small gold band with a little diamonds set in the ring.

"Daddy a ring for me?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.

He took Trista's ring and slid it on her finger.

"Marry me baby..I love you." he said leaning forward to kiss her gently.

Tears fell from her eyes as Mark kissed her.

She looked up at this man she had hated at first and couldn't imagine life without him.

"I love you to and Yes, I'll marry you." She said.

"Ohhh boy..I just knew Santa would come through." Megan said grinning.

Mark took Megan's ring and slid it on her finger. '

"Be my little girl?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yess... Daddy..I'll marry you too." She said hugging him tight.

Mark kissed her cheek and pulled Trista tighter too him. He hadn't really started living until he had found this two and damned if he was ever letting them go.

"I love both of you girls so much." Mark said smiling.

"We love you too." Meagn said.

"We sure do." Trista said kissing him.

Megan hopped down admiring her ring.

"You two keep kissing. Can I call Mr. Reynolds and wish him a Merry Christmas?" She asked.

"Sure." Mark said pulling Trista on his lap kissing her again.

Megan giggled and skipped out to the foyer to grab the phone. She found Mr. Reynolds number on the speed dial and pushed talk.

"Hello."

"Mr. Reynolds..Its Megan..Thank you...It worked. Mark asked me and Mommy to Marry him..this very morning.. I got a family." She said practically singing the word.

"Sweetheart I'm so happy for you. I told you, you just had to believe. See Magic is everywhere, everyday..you just have to be able to see it." he said.

"I love you Mr. Reynolds. I just know you're the real Santa even if you wont say so." She said laughing.

Mr. Reynold gave a deep laugh that sounded suspiciously like a HO HO HO to Megan.

Her eyes got wide.

He told her he would come visit her sometime and she said by and hung up.

Megan went back to the den where Her daddy and mommy were still kissing.

She grinned. She got her crayons and Paper. She would draw a picture of them just like they were now. One more for the family album. Her family album. She sat on the floor humming and drawing.

"What ya doing baby?" Mark asked as he came up air.

"Keep kissing mommy. I'm drawing a picture of you two." she said smiling.

Trista and Mark held out there arms to her and she ran and jumped in them.

"The pictures not complete with out you." He said.

Megan grinned happily as Her Mommy and Daddy wrapped her in a hug. Daddy was right now that would be a great family picture.

_Thanks for the great reviews and I hoped you enjoyed the story._


End file.
